In The Darkness We Meet
by Astaldotholwen
Summary: [ Complete ] Her life was changed dramatically. The pain is forever present; and will always be there. One day she is found by a man who she thought was gone claiming he can help her find what she's been searching for.
1. A Silent Scream

Title: In The Darkness We Meet  
Written By: Astaldothôlwen  
Point Of View: Kairi  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except digs into pockets a paper clip, three pennies, some lint and a gum wrapper.  
Chapter One: A Silent Scream

I sit here, dangling my feet at the end of the dock, looking out into the sickeningly pristine blue waters that seem to mock me. Sitting here, waiting for both of you to come back to me; it has been so long, since I saw you; since I last saw your lopsided and goofy grin.

It has been so long since I saw your cool looks and your heard your ideas to find new worlds. And I doubt I ever will, for you both risked so much, for everyone, you saved us all, and I truly fear I will never see either of you again.

So I sit here, waiting for you, with a tiny glimpse of hope that one day, both of you will return to the Destiny Islands and me. The Islands were destiny, until the day The Door was sealed. The day my best friends were stolen from me and ripped from my life. It has been nearly a year, a ruthless and taunting year, nothing is the same, nor do I expect it to ever be the same.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I feel someone's gaze upon me. Turning around, it is nothing more than a mere gull pecking at the remains of something consumed earlier on in the day. Getting up I lazily begin my walk back towards my Island hut I notice fellow Islanders waving to me. I too wave back, and then continue my way home.  
  
Home, so secure, and yet it feels like a prison. So many memories, so many endless tears shed there. Nearing my home, I realise for the first time in a long time the beauty of the Island this time of year. Flowers blooming with the most vibrant of colours, midnight blue's, sunset orange's and a pink that just cannot be described.

The periwinkle toned sky with little dollop's of clouds, birds signing in the summer breeze. Sighing with content and utter happiness, I continue my trek again at a slow pace enjoying the feeling of warm sand between my toes. It is not until I reach the Secret Place that I remember my sorrows and decide that it is in my best interest that I get to my home before tears begin to fall freely down my pale cheeks.  
  
Closing my door to my home, I feel an excruciating pain in my stomach. It is a pain so unbearable it feels as though the eyes of a Heartless are gazing through my heart and my very soul, releasing my Heart to evil, as they did so many months ago. Clutching my ribcage I slide down the back of the wooden door onto the floor tears flowing down my cheeks at a quick and hasty speed.

"_Poor pathetic Kairi, having another stomach ache again aren't you_?" The Inner Voice says hissing from all corners of the room mocking me sending chills down my spine and allowing the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end.  
  
The Inner Voice; dripping with sarcasm on the words '_stomach ache_' was laughing menacingly at me, enjoying the pain I was being tortured with day by day.

Sobbing harder than before I can honestly care less as to whom hears me, "Leave me alone! Please, just let me die, it'd be so much better off that way, please . . ."

I scream fading off murmuring non-coherent sentences. Feeling a cold, clammy hand against my cheek, freeing me of the tears that line my cheeks, I gasp, not believing what or maybe even who is beside me.  
  
"Y-you? H-how did you get here?"

Realising I wish not to hear the answer, I feel as though I must run, as far as my legs are willing to take me. Attempting to run away from the being inside my home, I run towards the one place that feels the safest to me, my bedroom, there are many escapable windows there.  
  
Running down the hall I gaze towards the floor and cannot believe what I see, black. The black of shadows enveloping my home in darkness. And how far out onto the islands, I can not tell.  
  
Silently I think to myself, "_this is it, this is how it will end_."

Tripping over my own feet, I fall at an alarming rate onto something hard, my head hitting the ground fiercely, it is then I fall into a deep unconsciousness filled with turmoil and endless nightmares.

Author's Notes: Well that is chapter one, is it any good? This is my first story that I actually got around to writing. I tend to just dream them and never actually write them. Well, if it is good, review and I will continue the story, if not, well, I guess I shall discontinue the writing of it smiles 


	2. You Are The Connection

Title: In The Darkness We Meet

Written By: Astaldothôlwen

Point Of View: Kairi

Disclaimer: I own nothing, truly, searches robe pocket there is nothing in here but lint sweatdrop

Chapter Two: You Are The Connection…

How long I have been unconscious, I do not know. It could have easily been an hour or a day. When I did wake up, I woke up to something I did not expect, complete tranquillity, _as always_. Every time I awaken from these attacks, I always fear for the worst. Any yet, the _worst _never comes, and from what I have witnessed, lived and almost died from a year ago, I pray the worst never comes.

After a minute or so of thinking quietly to myself, I rise slowly to my feet and start to walk around; everything seems like it is in the same condition as I last saw it. I peer out my windows, and the Islands are calm, peaceful and everything appears to be in order. Letting out a relieved sigh, I walk outside and all seems perfect.

Momentarily, I forget my troubles and engage in slight conversation with a gentle old woman, her hair was grey as the cold and dry embers of a fire and she had the experience lines in her old, knowledgeable face. Bidding her farewell I continue my journey, I would normally go to the usual dock I sit on to reflect, but today, I decide to go somewhere I haven't been able to go to since The Door was sealed; The Secret Place. Wandering towards the waterfall, I walk closer and closer towards the opening.

__

"This is it," I whisper to myself, _"today, I rekindle old memories, today I remember old friends, today, I will face the hardest task of all."_

Hunkering down like a small cat, I crawl in through the tunnels realizing it to be much more difficult than I previously remember, as I have grown at least a foot during the year.

Everything inside The Secret Place was as I remember, our drawings, our pictures, _our _chalk picture adventures. Wiping tears away that are beginning to fall, I know I should not cry any longer, _they _would not want me to. I decide I will not cry anymore, no not today. I will be strong. Walking towards The Door I see the drawing of myself and Sora passing each other a Paupu Fruit, silently giggling at the way Sora drew me, remembering the days passed brings a smile to my face, a true smile.

I decide I should look at Riku's pictures next, walking over I see an oddly shaped man with an eye patch and parrot on his shoulder, a picture of the waterfall with the three of us on the top of it and a picture of Riku and I watching a sunset. A slight blush warming my cheeks, but I dismiss it quickly.

Walking back to the door, I put my hand on it, sliding the palm of my hand upon it, feeling its ridges, nooks and crannies. Feeling slightly scared, yet incredibly brave, I place my hand on the golden handle, and begin to turn it, but it won't turn any longer. Sighing I turn to walk back when I hear it, the one thing that I cannot stand, The Voice.

"_So Kairi, decided to be brave and come to the one place your friends and their memories are still visual eh? To bad it was so long ago that since you've actually spent enough time with, oh, what are their names? Ah yes, Sora and Riku, your one true love and the one who truly loved you, it's a real pity isn't it?"_ the Inner Voice hissed. Its disapproving tone bouncing off the multiple layered stone walls.

Run, I must run, every time I run from the Inner Voice, I know I fall into a deep sleep and always wake up all right. That is all I need, to believe everything will be okay and that everything one day will work itself out. Nearing my home I gradually slow my pace and discontinue my running and go into a walk, I need to catch my breath.

__

"I will be okay, I know I will, I must be for their _sake, Sora and Riku must be okay, where ever they may be…..oh Sora, Riku, please be all right, and even though I may never see you again, you will always be in my heart." _I silently wish to myself.

Reaching my home, I open my door "hello?"I call out to know one imparticular, I am silently wishing I hear The Voice, this time, I will be strong, this time, and _I_ will confront it. Getting no reply, I sigh and walk towards my kitchen, looking for a tea bag so I can make myself something so soothing, a nice cup of hot tea. Sensing something wrong, I feel as though I need to search my home, something, something that is not quite right.

__

"I don't quite know what it is, but something is not right, something is making my heart uneasy." I think silently to myself.

Nearing my room, I open my door, there is a tall, dark figure by my window. Turning towards me so I can see his face, I know the face, he looks strangely familiar, but nothing is coming to mind. Smirking at me, he tells me something I never would have expected; "Kairi, I was wondering what took you so long, but I will get straight to the point as you _are _the reason The Heartless will attack Destiny Islands, _you _are the connection between The Heartless and your world. Remind me to thank you later."

"I? I am the connection between the worlds and Destiny Island? No, this cannot be, I cannot be the one who will put the other Islanders in danger, what if they are after my heart again? Oh no, if what this man says is true, The Heartless will attack and kill everyone here on the Island because they seek only one, because they are searching for me?"

Interrupted from my thoughts, I realize the man is walking closer towards me, only a foot or so away from me, he stretches out his arm, cupping my face with a large hand, stroking my cheek softly, he tells me; "I know you are scared fair Kairi, or should I say _Princess Kairi_? I know you fear for your friends and all on those inhabitants on the Island, which is why I am going to propose a plan for you. Come with me, back to Hollow Bastion, and your Island _will be_ spared. You have until tomorrow to give me an answer."

Finding satisfaction in his answer, an answer I never verbally asked, he turns his back towards me and walks towards the window and disappeared into thin air.

"Who was that man, I know I've seen that silver hair, silver cloak and white tunic . . . oh God, oh God no, Ansem, he has returned, he was defeated, Sora defeated him, Kingdom Hearts defeated him, and yet, he has returned. So many choices, how can I even think to endangering all the Islander's, their lives, everything they have come to know and love.

Thinking silently to myself I realised one thing, '_I must go with Ansem, he must know where Sora and Riku are. I can see them again, and we will be happy, yes, everything will be like it always was, I cannot believe this, I will be able to see the two people I love more than anything." _I feel so much ambition and energy flowing through my body over the thought of seeing Sora and Riku again. But suddenly a shadow covers my happy thoughts, _"What did Ansem mean, I am the connection between The Heartless? Ansem is plotting something again, but I cannot back down now, I cannot put everyone in danger, that is, everyone _but _myself.'_

Sighing to myself, I know the road will be dangerous, but I know I cannot stop at anything, my two best friends, I know they are alive, I can feel it in my heart and soul. Whom was it, who comforted me when The Voice was putting me through so much agony only one day ago? I know it was not Ansem, it was someone or something else, they were gentler and so much kinder, _"whoever you are, I thank you."_ I know if I go, I will find out all my questions that so desperately need to be answered.

Author Notes: bows in praise to everyone who reviewed Thank you everyone for your kind comments. I feel bad about the very obvious typo, sorry about that, I will have to proof read much more carefully, sorry about the wait, and the very short chapter in Chapter One. I would have got this chapter up sooner, but I am sure if you all watched CNN or any news channel rather, today (August 14) you would know of the huge power outages in Southern Ontario, as well as much of the United States. Anyhow, I hope this chapter pleases everyone, and I wonder, will Kairi change her mind? Will she meet up with Sora and Riku? Will Kairi find out who it was who helped her when The Voice put her through so much pain? And what are The Heartless and Ansem planing this time? over dramatic music dun dun dun! Thank you again for the reviews, you don't know how great it was to read your comments grins happily

33333333 Candace / Astaldothôlwen


	3. Much Needed Apologies and Reviewer Repli...

Hi everyone,

I owe you all a **huge** apology. I have been slammed with so much homework lately its mad. After six hours of school, I usually have at least (on average) about 4-6 hours more homework, plus I have a job, which I work usually about 15 hours a week. It is just madness! I promise to have a nice big chapter up by Thanksgiving. (And keep in mind, I am Canadian, so we have our Thanksgiving in October ^_^ lol) 

I am going to do some responses now in the mean time because I have some free time to actually be on the computer without getting too behind in my homework.….

Okie, Black-Rose72: Thankyou very much for your review, you're my first ever reviewer * glomps legs* its so nice to know that your enjoying the story so far!

****

Piphobbit: I love your username, it reminds me of Pippin from '_The Lord of the Rings'_! Lol. I know, it was _short_, I wanted to see it anyone would actually read it, because if I made it long, and no one read it, I would have been very disappointed in a sense. I know, that typo was huge and bluntly obvious. ^_~

****

Anna-me-nuss: Thankyou for the review. Yes, I have to admit, I did enjoy the description of the picture too, thankyou for the heart-warming e-mail. *hugs * 

****

Aniiston: I don't really know how to thank you for reviewing my story. Your stories are just amazing! Anyhow, I thankyou so very much for your review, it was really sweet, with reviews like these, I can't wait to update my story :0) 

****

Ari-Powwel: Thankyou for your review! I love your stories, so it is nice to get a review from a wonderful author such as yourself, don't worry, more will be explained later, I have many twists and turns planned! 

****

Brody: Hey bud! Thanks for the review, I'll see you later at Tv Tome! 

****

Anonymous: Thanks, it good to know yak like the story!

****

- - - - -: Sorry, I'll try better, but it is always helpful if you tell me my faults and then I _can_ try to fix them!

****

LiquidGirl: I thankyou for the kindness towards the description I try to put in my story, I always love descriptive stories, so I wanted mine to be easily imaginable so that when people were reading my story, they could see my story as I had tried to write it ^_^

****

Blade CyberStrike: Thanks a lot! You know don't how much this review meant, it was really nice to know my story is enjoyed by people and is making your heat race, even when I didn't really intend that, its so nice to hear * big cheeses!* Don't worry, there will be much more angst in the upcoming chapters!

****

JennJenn: Thanks, I rewrote that sentence over and over again, because I wanted it to be just right so it struck a bit of a cord, even if it happened in different intervals of time :0) 


	4. An Unknown Savoir

Title: In The Darkness We Meet

Written By: Astaldothôlwen

Point Of View: Kairi

Chapter Three: An Unknown Savior

Disclaimer: Nope I still own nothing, but if Disney and Square are willing to give me _melamin_ (my love) Riku, I'd be more than okay with that! Yes, I am a huge Riku fangirl, I hope that doesn't make me too one sided later on….. sweatdrops

__

It's rather funny, how we can live our lives unknowing of the future and not knowing what it has in store for us. Alternatively, the capabilities of our subconscious and the questions concerning it are all so puzzling. All the advances in technology, and yet, we still do not hold all of the mysteries of life in our hands, I wasn't even there, and yet, I have a feeling, all it is I need to know, I will soon know everything…….

"Where's Kairi? I thought she was with you?" The figure screamed as loudly as he could over the almost omnipotent storm. "The door has opened….." Another figure said. Wait, the first speaker, the chestnut hair, that wasn't, it couldn't have been! Sora? No, he couldn't have risked the storm, and then that must have been Riku he was talking to, no, please tell me they didn't risk their lives in such a brutal storm. "The door has opened Sora, now we can go to the outside world!"

Yes, this must be Riku, as he was always the adventurous one, but that goes without saying. "What are you talking about?! We have to find Kairi!" He was worried about me, truly, truly worried about me. I want to scream, but I cannot reach them. I am watching this destroy my friends, my home and everything I once knew, before Kingdom Hearts affected our lives.

"Kairi's coming with us! Once we step through, we might not be able to come back. We may never see our parents again. There's no turning back. But, this may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us! I'm not afraid of the darkness!" And with that, Riku was enveloped into the protruding darkness that seeping from the Island ground………..

Gasping loudly, I woke up to the harsh morning rays that may as well of blinded me. It was all, a dream.. Groggily waking up and looking around the perimeters of my room, there staring back at me was the ironically sunny yellow paint. I remembered that _he_ was coming back. Was that dream I had, a _premonition_? But, I don't understand, how could I see what was happening to Sora and Riku, if, I wasn't there.

Is this what was happening while I was waiting in the secret place, before I was placed into Sora's heart? This is all too confusing. This is too much to handle. I can't deal with this! Was I wrong to do this, to even wish for their lives, and have _him_ come to me? Maybe I was, this _is_ stupid, I can't do this, I was never good enough. Sora was nearly killed because _my _heart dwelt inside him.

Riku was taken by the darkness, and it is no one's fault but my own. My own, of course, that's it, it was always my fault. They fought, because of me. They were friends before I even came to the Islands, and lost their friendship because of me….it was always my fault.

People my age are suppose to be worrying about dating, not whether or not they are going to die because of some psychotic and quite frankly mentally-unbalanced mastermind is out to seek revenge! But, the reason I am going, Sora and Riku _are_ alive somewhere. Yes, my two best friends _are_ alive. I must keep my eyes and heart on this goal.

Walking lazily around my home I packed some extra clothing and other "_necessities_" I may need for when Ansem comes. I am scared, so very scared. "Scared?!? Scared is an understatement you are downright terrified. I know what it is you fear little one. For I also see it." Nearly jumping out of the skin I live in, there in the doorway was none other than Ansem.

'_Damn him, why is he doing this to me? Why is he making everyone's lives so horrible? And why isn't he dead?! The light from Kingdom Hearts diminished him. Didn't it?_' However, I can dwell on this a bit later, right now I have one task, one mission and one fate that I must face; risking everything I know, to find my friends.

Looking at me with a sickening contentment he asked me one thing, "are you ready to come with me, _Princess_?" sounding wretched on the word princess. Although I still understand nothing, I must agree, the pain of my friends being close is almost intolerable. Nodding my agreement to show my answer, a swift movement in a clockworks motion of his hand reveals a black portal with sparks of magenta.

Now, I must admit it was rather pretty to see. But everything changed before I could think of anything else.

Being brought down to my knees, something is strangling me. There is something grabbing my neck with moist hands, or what at least feels like hands. "Ah yes, I forgot to tell you, there has been a slight _change of plans_" This was the last thing I heard my captor say before a piercing pain that felt even worse than having my heart ripped out.

The hands were restricting the valves from where I bestow my breath.

Feeling my eyes slightly rolling backwards, I felt has though I was dying, my head felt incredibly light. '_This is it_'I thought silently, _'this is how it will end.'_

Snapping my eyes open due to more intense pain as heinous claws were digging into my flesh, drawing out crimson blood from my throat. Strangely enough, as I felt the blood, _my _blood trickle slowly down my neck, it didn't hurt. It was as though I was suspended in a dimension of some sort. Arching my back, it was then I realized I _was _floating, and there was a pair of yellow eyes staring at me and behind the figure with the yellow eyes, was that 'sun yellow paint'. _"I am still in my room, how strange."_ I thought listlessly.

"Oh, its not really that strange, I just wanted you to feel the pain you _will be_ enduring later, Princess," Ansem so easily replied to me as he must have saw the look of utter disgust plastered on my face, "oh don't look so down, those wounds will go away. I am sure you see now that the Heartless are not as _pathetic_ and _soft_ _hearted_ as they once had been. They have been perfected and are unsurpassable when it comes to strength. Now, it is time we leave."

And with that, my world went dark. I couldn't see anything. Again, I was alone. Gently feeling my throat, Ansem was indeed right, my wounds had diminished, and there was nothing there.

"_I am alone. Sora, Riku, where are you? I really need you right now. I don't know what is going on, or what it is I will become. Ansem had told me, there was a change of plans. What he means, I am not sure, but if I am not myself, if he turns me into one of his mindless minions, forgive me, for I did not see."_

Slowly opening my eyes, I was not somewhere that was of a familiar atmosphere. The sound of footsteps was off in the distance. "_So, it seems as though I am not actually alone_." I thought bitterly to myself. Looking around, the smell of musk and dust filtering around the windows giving the room a rather grungy feel. Walking towards the window, the skies were a mixture of pinks and oranges, just like I saw that day that feels so long ago on the tree with Sora and Riku.

__

Sora and Riku, that's right, I must find them! Rushing towards the door, I bumped into something hard, but something caught me from falling, rather ungracefully may I add.

"So the Princess awakes, welcome Princess to Hollow Bastion, I shall show you around the castle, _our_ castle."

Not really getting a chance to reply, I was being pulled by my wrists by, someone who was not Ansem, although, he did look somewhat someone I used to know, "_but now isn't the time to be thinking of someone who may never of existed."_

Being dragged down the, what seemed like endless corridors, we eventually stopped at two grand doors. My wrists were rather sore, as my tour guide wasn't exactly as one could call it, gentle.

"We arrive at the Master's chambers, you may want to take a last look around." And with that, my tour guide turned around and walked away rather quickly down the hall, his retreating figure soon disappearing. Not quite understanding, I took a breath as he suggested and slowly opened the door.

"Ah, Princess, you have awakened from your slumber, please, come here." The next thing I knew, I was being pulled, by what felt like my heart and was now standing only a meter or so from Ansem's chair.

Looking around, this place was awfully dark, the darkness made my heart ache and my blood run cold. There were high ceilings with gargoyles screeching down upon those who looked upon their angry faces.

The room was dimly lit, save for the odd torch. Ansem's chair was elaborately designed, in dark ebony silks, giving it a Gothic feeling. Beside his throne, there was a smaller version of his seat. Looking at him with wide eyes, he sat there merely smirking at me.

"What is going on? Why have you brought me here, and where did the cuts from you nearly _killing_ me go?!" I said in more of a bellowing voice than I had originally intended. His smirk growing into a large scowl, the next thing I knew I was thrown to the floor, it felt as though the weight of the world was on me, as though gravity itself had fully reversed. Flicking his hand in an outward motion, the intense pressure upon me terminated abruptly.

Grabbing my arms harshly, raising me to a standing position, he spat back at me, "If you want to find those who you seek '_alive_', you won't ever speak to me like that again, understand?" Nodding my agreement, as I would rather not go through such torture again, I sighed. I wasn't sure about the way he said alive, it sounded suspicious, but there isn't much I can do. I don't want to put them into danger. I would hate to do that to my two very best friends.

Cupping my face, Ansem looked at me almost sadly. Despite the fact I wanted to knock his head off for not answering my questions and almost killing me for a second time in, well I am not really sure how long, but it must have been at least a couple days. "I know you only wish to see your friends; that impertinent and quite bothersome boy; Sora and the one who I dwelt within; Riku, I promise you, you will be seeing them _very_ soon." With that said, he walked out of the chambers never turning back

.

__

'They must be alive, I know it, I only hope its not too late, too late to tell him I am sorry for how I treated him for so long.' Sighing to myself, I decided it was time to do a little exploration.

There is not enough time to just sit here idly. We wanted to leave the Island, and when we finally got that opportunity, there was nothing but heartache and sorrow. The next time I see Sora and Riku, I will tell them everything, I will tell them how I feel and how much they were missed at the Islands, how much I missed them.

Sighing with satisfaction, I began walking back to where my tour guide had brought me from, or where I thought it was, as many of the rooms and hallways looked very much the same. Although, I don't really remember Hollow Bastion looking like this, all I really remember was a large room, with the sign of the Heartless in the wall.

Turning down a couple halls and finding a familiar looking hallway with a large glass vase that had carefully painted figures on it, I found, what I assumed was to be my room.

Looking around, it was much as the rest of the castle, the walls lined with cinder blocks and high ceilings. Looking around, I hadn't had the option of a bed apparently, so I found myself a small armchair I closed my eyes, hoping to fall asleep. Being more tired than I had anticipated, I fell into a deep and very much needed sleep.

"Then she doesn't know?" Inquired a Behemoth.

"No, she doesn't, all I had told her was she'd be seeing them very soon, I never said how she'd be seeing them," Ansem replied without much enthusiasm, "but how surprised she'll be when she notices how, _different_ they seem, but it does not matter, with her on our side, it doesn't matter what the Light of Kingdom Hearts does, we will be unstoppable. And what is truly pathetic, she doesn't know the true power she harnesses." With a menacing laugh and an incredibly satisfied feeling, Ansem took a sip of the crimson liquid from a tall Rhine wine glass.

"You'll never get away with this you know! You're minions tried discouraging her while she was at Destiny Islands in her home. You harassed her, but failed! She is not afraid of your 'voices' you sent out to scare her! You will not haunt her dreams anymore! However, you never did succeed, did you Ansem? I was always there to help protect her and now that she is back in this world; you **will not** hurt her any longer!" Someone from the shadows spat.

Growing very angry rather quickly, Ansem sent large streaks of lightning shocked the voice, sending the creature flying into a nearby wall hitting it fiercely, falling idly onto the floor.

"What have I told you before?! _Do not_ underestimate me, just because you were left behind Kingdom Hearts and feel, as though you _must_ protect her, you will not. Nor will you see her when she's here, although, I can promise you one thing, she will see _them_."

****

Authors Notes: Ah okie, that's the end of Chapter Three. I hope it was all right, although my stomach is going to expand about 40 belt sizes this weekend as it is Thanksgiving! Was the ending a cliff-hanger? gasps but who is this new voice who said _they_ would protect Kairi, and how come Kairi can recognise the tour guide? And whom is Ansem talking about all the time?

Again, thank you everyone for reviewing glomps everyone's legs. Hopefully the homework load won't be too bad over the next week and I'll get Chapter Four up sometime soon, I have already started writing it, hooray! Any Canadian's reading this, have a great Thanksgiving, eat lots of turkey and pumpkin pie! And to the American's, I think you have a wonderful Columbus Day weekend! (I think it's this weekend at least, if not sorry sweat drops)

I hope this chapter was all right, I rewrote it nearly a dozen times -.-;;


	5. A Slice In The Dark

Title: In The Darkness We Meet

Written By: Astaldothôlwen

Point Of View: Unknown

Chapter Four: A Slice In The Dark

Disclaimer: Okay, it's the holidays, and now I have even less money than I had before, but if you like, Square, Disney, I'll give you some candy canes, but nevertheless, I still own **nothing.**

I am shrouded in Darkness, yes, the Darkness. Had I the chance, to leave would I? Doubtfully. You see, after being tortured and butchered as my body, mind and very soul has, no one would dare want to look at me. No, even consider looking at me. The two of us have gone through so much, after the sealing of the door at Kingdom Hearts. The very thought of it turns my blood cold. Its unfortunate though, what happened to _him. _The darkness, he let it consume him, which is why _I _would never let _it_ happen to me. Of course, he never had a chance. Although, we have a new light that has graced our presence, and maybe, we will be okay one day. Kairi has come back to us.

'_Kairi, has come back to you. However, you will never see her, before the time of the Darkness comes and destroys everything. You should be aware of that. It will destroy her, and you will turn out like_ him.'

My inner conscious tells me. So maybe, I should tell you the hardships that we have been put through, although, like I said before, no one would want to look at us, so maybe you may not want to hear, of what we became to be, and how we've become somewhat erased from history.

After the seal of Kingdom Hearts that is when everything began to change at a rapid most hastened pace. You see, as the worlds were changing, reverting themselves to former glories and their bountiful pasts, we were there, we were there on the other side, filled with darkness and hate. There was more Darkness than one can possibly imagine, which is why Ansem turned the way he had, filled with vindictive distrust and indecencies further than the mind can possibly travel.

The Darkness, to look upon it, it gives me a head ache and makes my body numb, but, we were not just looking into the Darkness, it is where we inhabited for what felt like many years, for the pass of time is long and painful here. So many days, so many days we had wished to see the light, but that only attracted them more, the Heartless, to feast upon our flesh, our rotting, pale flesh from lack of nutrition. When I say they feasted, I truly mean _feasted_.

My flesh, however had fed itself on the Darkness, creating a new ligaments for me, after they had been ripped from the arteries, causing them to bleed and causing me to go to uncertain unconsciousness, which I had always imagined would be a certain death.

But no, it was an endless, most vicious circle, which had never ended. Upon the awakening up, with our newly found limbs, we grew more cruel and vindictive towards each other. Inside, the Darkness was beginning to rot our souls away, it began to decay our decent thoughts, creating more hatred for each other, which is why I did what I did.

He had always been able to find scraps of Heartless around, it was usually fresh, a week old or so. It may of only been an antler, or of he had been lucky, the whole head, and would always share, but I think somewhere, he was hoarding these, rotting, mouldy scraps of meat. One day, after seeing him stagger back, there it was, the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, a whole Heartless, and a large one at that, I believe it was a Chernabog, which was much better than the regular Shadow.

As he continued to stagger, dragging this carcass, it struck me, all along he had been eating fresh kill, not ever sharing anything with me. So after he ate the succulent fresh meat, he ate on top of that, whatever he brought me!!! How could he! I thought we were friends! We have been through so many trials and tribulations, and he does _this_ to me?!?

The blood within me began to boil, to think, my very best friend, had betrayed me. So I did something I couldn't imagine, with my Blade, with increasing speed and agility, I struck him, right in the stomach. I had struck my best friend. The look of initial shock was truly priceless. Although the sadness and hurt upon his face was irreplaceable, and I must admit, I had felt a little bad, for not ending his life sooner, so I shoved the blade further through his stomach, causing it to pierce through his back.

His blood, collecting onto the floor, was the most, astonishing, most wonderful thing, I have ever seen. I suppose the pain had been too much for him, because soon after, he fell, lying in his own pool of crimson blood.

Why do I say this is wonderful? You see, the small Heartless come, like the Shadow and Solider, seeking out the smell of blood, that wafts through the air. They make sure the carcass is dead, biting at the corps' throat and eating away at the stomach. Then soon after, the larger Heartless comes, chasing the others away. And that is when I'll make my other kill, and get some fresh meat, like the meat _he_ always ate, and left me with, mere pathetic morsels.

Fleeing the scene of my fallen friend, I hide behind a rock, waiting upon the cease of his body. As always, here were the Shadow and Solider coming for their feast. Closing in upon his body, wait, what are they doing? They are turning away, fleeing. Confused, I ran towards his seemingly lifeless body, when I realised what they had absconded from, he was not dead, no, he was no where near dead. I should have thought of this. Examining his face a little closer, there was an energy radiating from him, the very aura around him poured evil.

The Darkness, it rebuilds us. Watching the Darkness in wisps black and crimson-blood-red filter into his body, creating new ligaments in a swirling motion, I realise its going faster now, the Darkness, I had thought it took a long time to recreate us. Maybe, we are really turning evil, vindictive, like Ansem.

__

Murmuring? Hm, it seems as though he's waking up. _Great._ Oh well, I'll tell him as the Chernabog was being dragged behind him, he was attacked by a group of Heartless. However, I had fended them off, allowing him to rest, and managing to save our supper. Glaring snidely, I truly wonder if he is hoarding food, giving himself the good meat, but it is not time for that, for, behind his closed, thin eyelids, I can see his eyes moving.

Slowly, he rises his body to a sitting position, checking his body out, looking at his scars in his stomach. Explaining my over fabricated story, he seems to buy it. Strange, on the Islands, I was never a good liar. Oh well. We must flee, I can hear the footsteps of something larger than the typical Shadow Heartless that had fled before. Raising him to a standing position, I go to explain our predicament, but he fully understands already, and is breaking into a run.

Safe, as usual. I am beginning to think I am immortal in this realm of Darkness and hate. Continuing our trek, we stop at a spot that hasn't been viewed for a while. The doors of Kingdom Hearts, you can faintly make out the crack of where the doors sealed. Placing my fingers at it, it is shockingly cold to the touch. But, then again, in this world, everything is.

Maybe I am beginning to loose my mind, because, at the precise moment I touched the where the Door was, I started to hear a voice. A female voice, it is sweet like the nectars of the sweetest, most radiant yellow flowers of the Islands. My heart, it feels warm. How strange, it feels, happy, and youthful, no longer rotting and vengeful. He's walking away, why is he walking away when I am feeling so wonderful, and I haven't a clue why.

Running up with him, there is something wrong with the Doors, both turning around, we notice there is a large light, where the seam is. It was golden, and incandescent. Something was wrong. There is no reason the Door should be reacting like this. The light, its growing, filling our Hell hole of a home with this glorious light. It burns, I feel as though my skin is on fire, melting my flesh off my very bones.

I can't see, I can't think. This is pain I know I cannot run from, or be restored by the Darkness from. The shrill screams from the Heartless are deafening. Closing my eyes, laying on the ground, I give up.

And when I woke up, that is when I realised we were back here, in Hollow Bastion. I have also realised, that light, that wonderful, light, had been Kairi's presence, entering this world. _Kairi_, the source of all life within me. Although I am still as I was in the Darkness, somehow, I know she will have a major part in this. Ansem has his own ideas as to what he'll do with her. He has been torturing her, with voices and monsters, and that is why we will both do whatever it is we can to prevent that from happening.

After we arrived, Ansem had found us, and we were thrown in a cobblestone, wet, and dank jail, with no light, save from a torch down the hall. Life, it is Hell, but at least we aren't being kept in the Darkness. This place, its too cold for Hell. My companion, who has been through everything so far with me, interrupts my thoughts.

I am not certain what it was he said, but he's walking away, down to the front of our tiny cell, as far as we can being chained. Getting up, I follow him, sighing he stops, turning to me, grasping his stomach, there is something wrong. I never meant this to happen, it is as if my life is going in slow motion, my heartbeat pounding in my ears. He is falling, gripping his stomach still. Looking up with me, with a pained face, reaching for me, with a wavering arm, he says something that shatters my world around me, "Sora, don't let them harm her."

And with those six words, he collapsed onto the floor.

'_Riku, don't you worry, I will never let anyone harm her. Don't talk like that you'll be fine, I need you too you know_.'

****

Authors Notes:

Quick Messages:_ I would like to dedicate this chapter to Kristy Scott and her family. We all miss you so much, but I can't even imagine what your family is going through right now, which is why I am going to dedicate this chapter to you, in light of the holidays._

I'm sorry I hadn't posted in a while, you know how I said I had tonnes of homework before? Well it has only gotten worse, plus projects, plus Oliver! (which my school doesn't own either, so don't sue us!) and everything else that is going on. And what's a sundae without the cherry, well we think I had mono, as I was dreadfully ill the last little while, sleepy, no energy, paler as a ghost, you name it, I was it, unless you name healthy, I wasn't that lol. Okay, well, here goes, I am going to try and make it as vague as humanly possible, heh heh heh.

Everyone, have an awesome holiday break! I am trying to be very generic with that wish, so I don't offend anyone

Hm, wow, I wonder if Riku isn't doing well because of Sora, when he stabbed him for the food. Hm, well, this chapter wasn't really my favorite, it felt too narrative for me, and I don't think I put enough description in, not nearly enough. Feh, hopefully the next one will be better. I wish I could have got this chapter up sooner, but I had been really, _really_ sick. School put me in the hospital, got blood tests, the whole nine yards. But I'm better! I know I won't get another chapter up before New Years, so have a great holiday everyone!

Candace,

xoxoxoxo


	6. A Golden Mirror and Black Destiny

Title: In The Darkness We Meet

Written By: Astaldothôlwen

Point Of View: Kairi

Chapter Five: A Golden Mirror and Black Destiny.

Darkness. That is this entire world really is, is it not? Everything, in some way or other, is comprised of Darkness. Why do I bother? I have a nagging feeling, I shall never find him, or at least how I _used_ to know him. Even in the world that is embraced in the Darkness, there are days when you don't want to wake up, facing the harsh rays of light. However, I know I must.

Slowly opening my eyes, as I had thought, even in Hallow Bastion, the early morning beams of light are still dreadful.

'_I had a dream last night,_' I think silently to myself. '_We were all there, all of us, sitting so happy, and I was there, in your arms Sora, watching the sun go down, resting my head against your chest, listening to your heart beat, in sync with the waves crashing upon the sandy shores of Destiny Islands_.'

Sighing to myself, I know it will never be. At least not anytime soon.

Am I thinking of something false, which will never be? I hope not. I wish, on all stars that are lucky, that my dream had meant something. That one day, everything will be back to normal. Swinging my legs, as capably as I can, sitting in an armchair, I walk over to a near window.

There is not much to see. This is no sunrise. Not like the ones at home, _this_ sunrise is different. There is something cold and untrusting about it. _Home_. I can't recall the smell of the sea at this precise moment or even the ever present sound of the gulls flying over head. I feel nothing.

'_That is because you _are_ nothing, my dear_.' The Inner Voice purr's in my ear

Is it true? _Am_ I really nothing? Is all this pointless? My meaningless existence here, searching for someone, I may not find.

What is wrong with me this morning?!? Have I lost all hope? What happened, that I no longer know that you are the same, either or you?

'_I wouldn't lie to you my dear, go find Ansem, he can show you the one you seek_.' It says again.

That mustn't be true! Ansem, he cannot know where Sora resides! How can he?! What if, what if Sora is . . . dead? No, no! Sora must not be dead!

Feeling very mobile, I break into a run, running down corridors, past numerous doors and windows, arch ways and hidden alcoves. Finally when I stop, I find something, huddled by the doorway of two large doors: Ansem's chambers. Kneeling down closer, it is a bundle of cloth. Cloth? How very strange. Extending my arm cautiously towards it, nothing happens. Sighing a breath of relief, I walk closer and pick the item up. Unravelling the cloth that has kept this _item_ so preciously safe it is something I did not expect.

Gasping slightly, I realise it is a mirror. A beautiful golden mirror, with autumn looking leaves entwining themselves around the handle, towards the rim of the mirror. It was one of the most beautiful items; I have ever placed my hands upon. I remember, as a child, hearing a story. Many women, far, far away, held mirrors such as these, to ward of evil spirits, drawing them a way, allowing the women to walk freely at night.

Of course, this is only a folk tale, is it not? Glancing around me, I notice there is nothing around me, except halls of stone, that seemingly go on for miles upon miles. It is so appealing, I would hate someone to crack the pristine glass and destroy it. Tucking the tiny mirror inside my pocket, handle down, I realise, that it doesn't really fit, and looks quite awkward, having the face of the mirror hanging out of my skirt. Sighing to myself, I wrap the mirror back up, and decide to put it back where it belongs.

Whomever it belongs to, it must be very precious to them. Placing the object in the corner, where it was only moments ago, I give it a knowing look, tapping quietly on the large wooden doors. No answer.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Still nothing. I am not sure what to do, so I open the door, ever so slightly, to merely peak in, wondering if maybe Ansem was in there, only preoccupied with something.

Poking my head around one of the wooden doors, I speak once more, '_hello?_' my tiny voice, echoing off the walls. Ah, the joys of emptiness. Noticing there is no one inside, I walk silently, as if my feet are walking on nothing but a cloud of air, no footsteps and their noises are anywhere to be heard. Glancing around, I see his chair, and the smaller one. Am I stupid? There is nothing here to see. All it is, is a dimly lit room with thrones, there is nothing to be seen elsewhere.

Taking another glance around the Hall, I find myself walking towards one of the far wings towards the left-hand side of Ansem's throne. Strange, there is a small light, coming from where the floor meets the wall. Walking towards it, it appears to be the downstairs of the castle.

Crouching down, lying horizontally on the floor, I squint my eyes as best I can. A cellar? Chains? It looks so unlike the rest of the castle, it looks, like a jail cell. What use would Ansem need a jail cell for? He is mighty, and very powerful too, it seems rather pointless to me.

Trying to adjust my eyes to the dim light of the hole in the wall, I am distracted. The sound of the large doors swinging open and many footsteps distracts me. Turning around, I see the events about to unravel.

"What do you mean you cannot find her?!" A bellowing voice demands.

"I-its just that. The Princess, she is not in her room my Lord." Speaks another.

"Well then you must _find_ her," The first voice said, a little less menacingly than the first time, "or else you shall end up like him!" And with a quick motion of his hand, I notice Ansem had totally obliterated a near by Shadow Heartless.

I mustn't make a noise. If I do, who knows what will become of me! Crawling as silently as I can, I find a near by pillar, and sit against it, with my back leaning upon it. I won't make any noise that way, I hope. Squeezing the cloth of my skirt in my hands, I notice that my knuckles are white with tension and fear.

"Everyone, leave my chambers, I need to figure out what we will do with the fair-haired one, he is weak from the attack by his counterpart, now leave." Ansem said at last.

Fair-haired? Riku? Is it really you? Are you here, somewhere in this confounded castle? You can lead me to Sora can you not? Filled with a new hope, I ready myself for a run, filled with such anticipation! Slowly standing up, I realise. I can not run, without Ansem finding me, so I slide my back down the pillar. What ever will I do? How long will I be stuck here? I need to see Riku! That is, if it is Riku he's talking about. I hope he is okay, what did he mean by saying the 'fair-haired one, he is weak' or whatever it was?

Snapping me out of my thoughts, were the sound of retreating footsteps and the opening of the large doors. Peaking around from my hiding place, I notice I again am alone. I am feeling, somewhat unhappy. There is a pit at the bottom of my stomach, which I cannot erase.

'_I have lingered here much too long_.' I think silently to myself. Rising myself to a standing position, I begin to walk down the long, carpeted corridor. I feel the eyes of another on me, turning around, there is nothing there. Not releasing the feeling, the hairs upon the back of my neck, I can feel them raise themselves.

'_I must leave, I must hide_.' Breaking into a run, this is enough to keep my thoughts from what could be watching and stalking me.

'_Run, please, run faster!_' I scream to myself. Footstep after footstep, the room I have considered my new home comes into view. A feeling of complete and utter relief washes over my body and soul. Breaking from my run, I regain a walking pace. Getting rid of the sweat that has accumulated on my brow, I can finally relax. I am near my sanctuary.

__

Pant. Pant. Pant.

I don't quite understand what I am tired over, I didn't run that much, not compared to racing and playing with the boys at the Islands. Releasing my from my thoughts, I walked into something hard, or rather soft, the feeling of a body and clothing. Looking upwards, I meet the eyes of none other than Ansem.

'_Great,_' I mutter under my breath, '_this is exactly what I need right now_.' How ironic. Can't my luck ever change for the better? It feels like those wonderful and lucky stars are blinking out just to spite me.

"Oh this is fantastic for_ you_ Princess. I know where to find the ones you seek." The coyness in his voice is not undetected by my ears.

Continuing on; "Oh yes, I can tell you where they are. The ones you wish to see the most. Sora, and, the other's name, Riku I believe? Yes, that is his name. I can show you them, that is, if you _wish_ to see them." He utters smiling.

"See them? I can see them again, why yes, of course, I would love to see them!" My luck is changing! I can see Sora, and even Riku! Thanking the stars, I don't believe I've felt such excitement for a long time.

Turning his hands inward, creating a circular shape of a ball with his hands, I know there is something up his wicked sleeve, but I don't care, I can finally see that they are doing well! There was a tiny ball of light, in the centre of his hands, the light grew into a shiny and beautiful orb of golden light of exquisiteness. The light subsided and suddenly, there was the same golden mirror that I had seen previously.

"You are sure you wish to see them? The mirror will show you nothing but the truth, and once you see what is happening in their lives, there is very little you can do to change what _you_ will see." There was something unsettling about the underlying tone in his voice, but I was so far from caring, any reasonable thought that had crossed my mind, was diminished.

"Yes, I will look into your golden mirror, but you say I can't change anything, I see, what do you mean by that exactly?" Okay, so not every decent thought was gone, but I _was_ curious.

"You will understand what I mean in due time. Now, will you look?" Nodding my head, he began uttering words that sounded of a discarded language from long ago. Suddenly, the mirror started rotating quickly, and stopped as suddenly as it had begun.

Gazing into the mirror, there was Sora, sitting with his back to me. Beside him, there was another body, with chestnut hair flowing down their back. They seemed to be sitting on a grassy hill watching the sun go down. The second figure placed their head on Sora's shoulder, he accepting it, stroking the hair of the figure. The angle of the view changed, and the second figure was none other than some miscellaneous girl, whom I've never seen before in my life.

Feeling a pang of annoyance in the pit of my stomach, I look up from the mirror at Ansem, who is leering evilly, staring right into my eyes. Meeting his gaze that looks towards the mirror, I see something I never thought in my wildest dreams.

The girl, who was very beautiful, with her long locks of hair, and stunning maroon coloured eyes, stood up from the gentle embrace she was receiving from Sora, had Sora get up with her. Turning her body towards him, she wasn't very tall, not much taller than I.

Stepping upon her tiptoes, she planted a tiny kiss on Sora's waiting lips.

"This is enough, I can't bare to see him like this! Make it stop!" I scream, tears waiting patiently in my eyes to fall at any given moment.

"This is what you wanted, was it not? You wished to see Sora, and you have. You are feeling anger towards his happiness. If this is what you want, shall we look at Riku's life?" He says, with a evil smirk adorning his face.

'_This can't be real, it must be lies, Sora would never abandon me, would he?_' I think sadly to myself.

"He will, and he has. As I said, you cannot change the images you see. They are nothing but the truth," Although I still do not believe what I had just viewed, I wonder if Riku is as happy as, Sora is with _her_.

"Then, we will see how Riku's life has progressed after _you_."

Focusing my gaze back into the mirror, there was Riku, in a bed, looking very pale, in a cold sweat.

'_Riku?_'

Concentrating my attention back to the mirror, he opens his aqua eyes ever so slightly. Turning his face from my view, he closes his eyes. Noticing his chest no longer moving, I can't bare to watch any longer.

"No! This is enough! I can't take it! Sora _can't _have forgotten about me! Riku, he _can't_ be dead! It _can't_ be! How can any of this be?!" All the strength in my legs, has left me, crumpling to the floor, my unshed tears are falling freely.

Footsteps nearing me, I look up to see Ansem's caring face looking towards me. "Kairi, there was _no_t a lie in what you viewed, or stated."

Raising me to a standing position, he snakes his arm around my waist, and walks me out of the room.

"Kairi, I can help you, come to my chambers, and we will talk." Nodding in agreement, we walk towards Ansem's chambers, through the large doors, into the halls and onto the tiny throne.

Not finding anything worth watching, my gaze continues to focus towards the ground. Sora? How could you have betrayed me like this? Riku, you went through so much pain, I can feel it in my heart. I hate this.

"Kairi, I don't expect you to approve of this right away. However, I will try to aid and lessen the pain that is plaguing and constricting your heart. If you only give into the powers of the Darkness, everything those two young men have done to you, will be lifted from your conscious." He slowly explains.

There is a bitter tone in his voice. I don't know what to do. The one person I loved more than life itself is off snogging with some girl as I sit here, one of my best friends is alone in a bed lying there lifeless. I hate this so much.

'_Then, give into the Darkness Kairi dear._' The Inner Voice purrs in my ear.

"Kairi, I will leave you to consider your choices and juggle your thoughts." Turning around, Ansem begins to walk off.

"Wait," stopping, he turns around to face me, smirking evilly.

"You promise that you will alleviate this pain?" His smirk turning into a full-fledged grin.

Replying, his voice smooth and silky, with sickly sweet tones. "Yes, of course Kairi, I wish for nothing more than you're absolute happiness and pleasure."

What is there left for me to live for, all rational thoughts have fleeted through my thoughts into oblivion. I feel betrayed and hurt. I know what my choice is.

"Then I shall give into the Darkness. There is nothing left for me."

With that, my world went dark and my body numbs. Hearing him cackling evilly there is nothing I can do now.

'_There is nothing I can do_.'

My heart is being constricted and twisted into unnatural terms. Shrieking, I can't take the unbearable pain any longer.

Light slowly filtering through the Darkness, I crack my eyelids open and see I am not alone for once. Surrounded by Heartless and Ansem. Gazing around the room, I am still in Ansem's chambers. My eyelids feeling heavy once more, I fall into a deep sleep.

"My Master, how ever did you get her to agree to giving into the Dark powers of the world?" Inquires a Heartless.

"Oh it was simple really, lies and deceit. The mirror, she found it, and admired it for its beauty. I showed her the mirror, and had her gaze into it. Depicting her most wretched nightmares was easy to torture her already tormented soul. It was simple. The boy Sora, he is fine, as is the other counterpart."

"You tricked her Master? You tricked her wonderfully! And now, we have a formidable ally in the destruction of the Worlds, creating a realm of eternal Darkness." Retorts the Heartless.

"Yes, it is true. However, she is brainless. She gave into the Darkness with little or no effort by my part. I assumed her stronger in will and it would take more effort. Sora, he had been conned into nearly killing his best friend over food, before arriving here. It is pathetic, but there is nothing there to stop us any longer. Darkness will reign supreme!"

Authors Notes: Ari Powwel, LiquidGirl, you two are _amazing_! When I read your reviews, it makes me feel as though putting these chapters up aren't a waste of time, and for that, I thank you. hugs

And thank you to my newest reviewer; Kahlia too!

I have come to a decision however, I think I will be putting this story on **hiatus**. With my homework worse than last semester (approximately **eight hours a night** ¬.¬), it makes it really hard to do much of anything when I don't have homework. Its unfair to you guys that I'm not updating, so I suppose this is the best way.

Have a great March Break, I know I will. I'm going to the other side of the ocean, and completely away from my element; Europe. It'll be a life changing experience, which reminds me, I'm leaving on March 11, and I haven't started packing sweat drops

I tried making this chapter longer than the others; it was about 3000 words, for my lack of updates. This is a shameless plug, but go to my good friend Brody's stories. If you like Final Fantasy VIII stories, his are wonderful!

- His username is **Shive**!!!


	7. Prisoner of Darkness

Title: In The Darkness We Meet

Written By: Astaldothôlwen

Point Of View: Kairi

Chapter Six: Prisoner of Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not declare or even assume the responsibility of owning any material in this fic that is owned by either SquareSoft or Disney Interactive. However, if it ever comes down to it, and you guys (Sqaure or Disney) need someone to look after Riku, I'll be more than willing to adopt him as my very own. Thankyou.

Cold. I feel so very cold. A numbing; and chilling cold.

I can't see.

I can't hear.

I _think_ I'm lucky I can think seemingly coherent thoughts.

I don't understand. I don't understand how this happened. How the darkness happened. The cold, it is all I can feel. I can't feel my body. And you know what? I like it. I like not being able to feel, to think, to speak, and to act. I like this numbing. So I suppose I should thank Ansem for transforming me into a lifeless clone. Cracking my heavy eyelids open, and I see my room in place and in order.

The sun is forever shining, and forever sunny. I have chosen myself to endure such a life. Something catches my gaze on the floor.

'_The golden mirror_?'

I thought it was gone, lost forever in the sea of Darkness. However, fate has brought this tiny trinket into my grasp. Walking over towards my precious trinket, I gaze into the mirror.

Nothing could prepare me with what I saw.

The girl staring back at me was not my regular reflection. Her eyes looked hollow. Her hair as black as the darkest night, without a star twinkling in the sky. Her skin was the colour of snow, the colour of untainted ivory. Lifting my hand towards my face, the girl also raised her hand touching her face.

'_This girl . . . is me?_' I thought, not truly comprehending the occurrence I was experiencing.

I don't understand. It terrifies me that I'm not very bothered by this transformation. It bothers me even more that I'm not in shock. Although the transformation of my former self is different, I'm not sure I care. The old Kairi wasn't good enough for _his_ love. Why should this one be any different?

"What were you expecting my dear? The Darkness will do that to someone as you should now know."

Turning around, there was Ansem, staring back at me with concerned amber eyes. I still don't know how this happened, switching my gaze downwards I notice for the first time my attire is also black. Confused, I decided I should question this further.

"What happened to my clothes, where is my skirt and other items?" I'm not particularly sure I expected my words to waver in such a worried state. I'm not scared, nothing can happen to me now; the worst is over. I hope.

"Why Kairi, do you not like this new clothing? I thought the dress looked particularly beautiful on one as frail and beautiful as yourself."

'_Frail?_' Is that all people see me as, a frail, weak girl who can't take care of herself?

'_You know the answer to that Kairi, I know _you_ do_.' The Inner Voice. What else was I expecting? It always tells me nothing but the truth. Of course, I'm weak. Again interrupting me from my most secret thoughts, Ansem continued his speech regarding my clothing,

"Kairi, would you like to see the clothing in a mirror, that one in your grasp; that golden mirror cannot do your superior beauty nearly enough justice," Nodding my agreement, he snapped his fingers, and in a burst of golden sparkles a large mirror that was as tall as I am had appeared in the room, "there you are now able to see your immense beauty, my dear."

Fixing my eyes into the mirror, a tiny gasp left my lips. The girl looking back at me both shocked and frigid, stared back at me. I'm surprised, her eyes, my eyes, they look so empty. I don't believe I have ever seen a darker, more icy brown colour in my entire life.

'_I noticed their emptiness before, however it is still chilling_.' The girl just continued to stare back at me as a fury of questions rushed to me.

Continuing my gaze, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. My dress was made out of fine velvet. Black fabric cascaded down my tiny frame beautifully. I lifted my arms and marveled how the fabric caught the light. In some positions, the fabric looked slightly maroon and in others, a dark midnight blue. Placing my arm back down towards my side, I continued to cast my gaze downwards, looking at the bottom half of the dress. The dress was long, and flowed down to the floor like a silent waterfall crashing in the nighttime sky.

"I, I don't understand, where did this dress come from? Its so beautiful, its magnificent, it almost looks like it was made for _me_." I muttered to myself, touching the fabric with my fingers, it felt soft and delicate to the touch.

"Well, Kairi, my dear, it was made for you. You see; you created this dress, with your heart, and with the Darkness. I must leave you however, there are matters that need tending." As quickly as he had appeared, Ansem disappeared with the snap of his left hand, leaving me to think some more. Sighing, I walked towards my chair slumping heavily down into it.

'_What am I going to do? I don't understand this, the numbing in my soul and body, it won't go away, I hate this._'

Raising myself to my feet was a daunting task, the dress was large and a lot heavier than I had imagined. Once I managed to get up off my chair, I paced around the room muttering curses and other rude words.

I am not a person that swears often, however, I was unbelievably frustrated. Realizing I was doing nothing by swearing and causing an uproar, I decided to take a walk, despite the difficulties I was experiencing due to this gown.

Walking out of the corridor, I experienced a wave of nausea and dizziness. Unsure of what was happening, I grabbed the door frame; averting my gaze towards the ground waiting for the sickness to finish. As the black dots that plagued my vision slowly faded away and my laboured breathing ceased, I continued down the halls, looking for places I haven't yet discovered.

'_This castle, its so large, I don't know if I could ever find every room and every stair case_' I thought to myself silently. Walking down the opposite way that I normally would to find Ansem, I realized that everything was disturbingly similar. In spite of all the corners I turned, I only found more hallways. '_I'm beginning to think I'm going in circles…_' I thought bitterly to myself.

I found a flight of stairs and found myself walking down it, where I landed upon a door, a door being guarded by two large gargoyles, one was shaped as a ferocious looking lion, whereas the other was a bulky wild looking boar appearing as though it wanted to strike me with it's large fangs. Inwardly shuddering, I continued closer to the door's not knowing what to expect.

What I found was something I could have never anticipated in my entire life. What I found, was a large room, larger than all of Destiny Islands I assumed. It had marvelous marble pillars stretching to the ceiling. Refurbished marble floors gave the room an exquisite feel. The ebony black floors seemed to be the same colour as my hair. As I craned my neck, the ceiling had a large stained glass window with the Seven Princesses of Heart. Light filtered in the room as though it had been a spotlight for something very special. In the middle of the room was a fountain. Walking over to it, I realized the wonderful work that had been put into it. There were two solitary angels reaching towards the stained glass window, which was directly over top of the fountain. Its position had explained a lot.

Tiny ceramic pieces had been plastered onto to angels giving them a coloured visage on the white fountain.

The angels, they reached for the heavens as if it was only a mere millimeter away from their grasp. Their left feet were pointed in an angle that gave them an almost agonized, yet, determined appearance. Their two left legs were wrapped in a sort of green, ivory. The ivy spanned to the tips of their fingers. They looked so pained; it broke my heart. I wished to know their story, however I knew I could not.

'_They truly look saddened, almost, restricted from their freedom. How very depressing._'

Looking down into the pool itself was numerous more tiny ceramic pieces. Thousands symmetrically placed pieces to create a wondrous picture. It took me a while to figure out what it was. When I made out the shape, I nearly began to cry.

It was the shape of a paopu fruit.

Its leaves surrounded the entire pool of the fountain. It was one of the most marvelous things I have ever seen. Deciding to no longer dwell here, I continued my trek to an unperceived location. Walking around the fountain, I found a new set of doors, however there was something incredibly strange about them.

They were made of rough looking, knotted wood. Turning the doorknob the door creaked and moaned in obvious amounts of displeasure. The hinges squeaked and it was very apparent this area was rarely used. Entering the new hall, I realized it was very dark, and I had no light accessible to me.

'_What am I going to do? I'm too far away to go back to my room to look for a torch or any other source of light_.'

Slumping my shoulders I decided there was nothing I could do. It was an impossible attempt to walk all the way back to my room, then all the way back here. Sighing, I leaned against the door. Dejected and completely out of ideas I realized one thing: this was the story of my life.

'_I'm a pathetic, pathetic being. I'm useless, you hear me?! I admit it!_' Tears falling down my pale face, I could no longer take it. Bottled emotions were freely being let out in the open air.

Scolding myself for being stupid, I continued muttering, '_how could I have been so dim-witted?! Leaving the sanctuary of my room for some exploration theory I had_'.

Extending my arm outwards, I admired my gloved arms, not realizing them before. As my tears were falling slower, I realized they were beginning to dry. Although my tears were stopping, I still felt horrible, useless and in the need to talk to anyone who was willing to put up with my fractured soul and broken emotions.

Continuing to stretch my arm out the length, I thought silently _'if only I had fire, oh, what am I doing? I sound like some overly hopeful sap._' Suddenly, I heard a tiny whooshing noise. Looking at my hand, there was a tiny flame, as though there had been a wick lighted. The flame was tiny, and strangely enough, black.

'_A black flame_?' I thought silently to myself.

This made no sense. By wishing it, I had made fire. I, Kairi, had just sprouted fire, black fire nevertheless, out of my very own hand. Walking slowly as to not extinguish the flame, I soon realized it would not blow out. I don't understand. How could this happen? Its not possible, its not probable!

Walking forward, I noticed these hallways were covered in cobwebs and had very little room to move. The solitary flame on my hand supported the only light. The ceilings were low, obviously intended for one traveler at a time. The tunnels were not very wide, not much wider than my shoulders. It was a very claustrophobic and eerie experience.

Walking for what felt like hours, I finally seemed to get somewhere when the low ceilings of the hallway widened dramatically. I was in a new room. It was cold, and _very_ damp. I felt a lump in my throat as though something had been following me. Turning around, all I could see was darkness. Darkness was everywhere. Dismissing the thought, I continued to look in the new room I had discovered.

Walking slowly, I could not believe for the second time what I had found.

It was a jail. And not a regular jail either. Walking up to one of the cells, there was bones.

'_Carcasses to a body._' I shuddered very outwardly at the image in front of me.

I continued to go on I realized there were bodies, or rather, prisoners in the following cell. Walking onwards, I realized that they were not corpses like the previous cell. There were two of them. My heart was pounding in my chest, as though it was going to explode.

One of the prisoners had chestnut hair and the other had silvery-white locks. I couldn't believe it. The lump in my throat was growing and it was hard to swallow.

Gaining all my courage I decided to see if these people were conscious, praying to anything that they were.

"Sor – " However, I was rather rudely cut off by none other than the one man I regretted to see the most,

"Oh I'm sorry Kairi, these prisoners are not for your eyes. I suppose we did not infuse enough Darkness into your veins. You have realized how to use the Darkness to your advantage, creating a flame. Whether it was by mistake or not, it does not matter. Now you must pay!" The vindictive and powerful voice roused one of the two young men to consciousness.

"Kairi? Kairi, No!"

Then, there was Darkness. It didn't hurt. It didn't constrict my heart. There was just Darkness.

Authors Notes: Wow that was quite the cliffy eh? I am _so_ cruel! The chapter was pretty short, I like having them about 3000 words now. This one was a little over 2000. 2193 words to be exact (not including the authors notes). . Oh yes, before I forget, although I think all my reviewers are American,

****

Happy May Two-Four!!!!!!!!!!!! Woohoo! It's a long weekend filled with fireworks, bonfires and a lot of snacking!

****

NOTE: _This is a repost of the chapter I posted last night. I had a dream I didn't add a disclaimer, and it turns out I didn't. Nor did I add one for my poem, so I don't claim to owning anything in the poem [I'm Alone In The Darkness] either. Its annoying because the large spaces I put between the story, the chapter information and the author notes, never work, so everything is squished together and looks horrid. I apologize for that, so now I have to use symbols ( ) which is particularly annoying for me because I hate them (insert InuYasha-style growling here)._

Because it is the long weekend, I think I might make the next chapter and have it posted. I would like to do that at least….

I'm not really sure if this chapter felt rushed. The original version was **_a lot_** better! However, unfortunately it was deleted. I really don't like this new version, but I had promised it would get up for this weekend, and I knew I had to rewrite it. I'm sorry if it was rushed. And I know I shouldn't put up chapters I dislike, its unfair to you guy's, but it had to be done I suppose…..

Thank you, as always for your wonderful reviews;

****

Liquidgirl: Or maybe I should say Lyphe? (grins). I love your story, thank you for reviewing, its very sweet of you to stick with me this long, I truly from the bottom of my heart appreciate it. As well, thank you very much for even reviewing my poem!! I really didn't think it was that great, but once again, you have supported me, I'm really not sure how to thank you!

****

Kahlia: Thank you again for one of your wonderful reviews. Don't worry, I won't die, not before I finish this story at least lol!

****

Lvkishugs: Wow, what a sweet review, thank you very, very much! New reviewers are always so much fun! I really think its sweet of you to put on your favorite list. It truly means a lot! It also means a lot that you said my stories are good, and you wish yours is as "good" as my own. I only dream these idea's up from my noggin' but it's an incredibly sweet comment, possible one of the nicest I have had to date. .

****

HisLight: I know you reviewed my poem, but if you ever read this, thank you from the bottom of my over imaginative heart for your review!

****

Abigail Marie: I'm glad you liked the title of my poem. I thought it kind of fit as well, but I'm glad you commented on something as subtle as that, because I had also liked it heh heh!


	8. Bittersweet Solitude

Title: In The Darkness We Meet

Written By: Astaldothôlwen

Point Of View: Kairi

Chapter Seven: Bittersweet Solitude

Disclaimer: As always, I don't claim to owning Kingdom Hearts or any of it's content, however, if you (Square or Disney) want me to take Riku off your hands, I will be more than willing to do as such. I know it would be hard having an incredibly _insert word for drop-dead gorgeous here_ bishounen around. Especially one who is tormented and is filled with _so_ much angst; Riku needs someone to "_cheer him up_" winks.

I'm not entirely certain how I feel. Struggling to get up, I realised I have contradicted myself completely. I know very well how I feel. I feel sore. Groaning, raising my hand to my forehead, as though I was checking for a temperature, sitting in an upward position; I realised again that I was in my new adopted bedroom.

'_Wonderful_,' glancing down at my attire, I can't really say I was completely shocked, '_, the dress, it is still here. And this morning continues to grow more and more . . . fantastic_.' I thought bitterly to myself.

I don't really recall what occurred yesterday. Or perhaps it was longer than yesterday. I'm not really certain. I remember a paopu fruit made out of pieces of ceramic. But, that is the extent of my knowledge and recognition of times already long past. It is very strange. I don't really understand. Getting off my chair, I looked around my room my eyes once again falling upon the little golden mirror.

Walking towards it, I feel strange. I do not feel like myself. At all. There is a certain element of dismay plaguing the back of my mind. It is almost as though I feel . . . nothing.

'_Nothing but anger and disgust for yourself that is_.' The Voice hisses its evil monotonous accent within my ears.

'_Disgust? Anger? Do I feel nothing else? No happiness? No joy? Do I feel no sympathy? Nothing?_'

Continuing to walk over towards the mirror, I kneel to the ground and peer inside the silver reflective glass.

The girl staring back at me looks so very sad. Her eyes are empty her skin as pale as a ghost. What frightens me the most is that I don't feel scared by her new transformation. Her eyes, my eyes, we are one in the same.

'_I am nothing more than a ghost. A hollow shell of what used to be._'

Placing the mirror down, I saunter over towards my window. The sky is not sunny. There are storm clouds brewing, the air smells thick and foreboding; as though apprehension is the very essence of this storm.

Thinking of Destiny Islands I realise I don't miss the smell of the sea or the salty air that would gently caress my shoulders. And the sunsets; I don't miss them either. I don't miss my fair-haired friend or your gentle lopsided grin. I don't feel anything at all. I don't miss anything from my former life. Nor do I pity those who I have left behind.

'_My life that I have left behind_.'

Breaking me out of these thoughts is someone's soft palm gracing over my cheek. Casting my view upward, I meet a pair of amber-gold eyes.

"What do you want?!" Venom and bitterness are dripping from my voice. "I don't want your pity."

With sympathy and concern in his voice, he explained how beautiful I was. He called me a princess. Not only did these comments instil large amounts of fear in my soul it also sickened me.

"I _said_, what do you want? Either you respect my wishes and leave, or I will ignore you when you speak to me. So, what is it you want?" Anger was boiling in my veins, I don't understand why, but I wanted to be alone, to experience pain and sadness by my lone self.

"Kairi, please do not be troubled. Come to my chambers and I will explain everything." He turned around, and with a flick of his wrist my heart felt as though I had to follow him. I really did not understand why my heart ached to follow him, but my inner conscious told me I had to.

Looking over his shoulder to make sure that I was in fact following him, there was something in his eyes that frightened me. He looked back forward and before I knew it we had arrived at his chambers, the large doors piercing into my heart.

There was something strange. Something dark. I felt a strange aura surrounding the premise of the room; I felt something I could not explain. Taking a sharp breath inward, I stepped through the opened door. Glancing around at my surroundings there was nothing out of place. Everything was picture perfect, as though this very room had been frozen in time. Nothing was different from when I last entered, and it rather frightened me.

Thinking back to my previous annoyance, I had realised I still did not know why I had been beckoned here. Sighing in frustration, I followed Ansem in toe watching as he kept a brisk pace. Sitting down in his chair, he looked at me coyly.

'_I hope he doesn't honestly think I have time for this. I want to be alone. Is that truly so much to ask for? A little solitude?_'

'_You always have time for the Master. You of all people should know that. He can help you in ways you can't imagine…._' It hissed in my ear once more.

Tapping my foot impatiently on the floor, I continued to wait for an explanation. After many excruciating moments, Ansem looked up at me. Amber eyes met my empty lifeless ones.

"I presume by the foot-taping you would like to proceed my _Princess?_" Rolling my eyes on the word 'princess', I could hardly believe what I was hearing.

'_He really knows how to push my buttons. Get on with it will you?!_' Groaning in aggravation, this was his signal to continue with his speech, this currently was going no where.

"As I was saying; you would like me to continue," he stopped, only for a reason I could assume he was waiting for me to interrupt once more, "and you know I would do anything for you correct?"

Silence.

"Well I would. However, Sora; he has left you behind. He has chosen someone else. That girl from the image within the mirror; that is who he wishes to share the paopu fruit with."

__

'He, he doesn't want to share the paopu with me? That wasn't just an allusion? Am I really that_ alone?'_

"Kairi, he considers you to be weak. He views you as insignificant. He doesn't love you."

'_He doesn't . . . love me. He has never loved me. We weren't meant to be…._'

"Kairi, you know I would never lie to you. Nevertheless, _you_ can prove to him how powerful and strong you really are. And I could help you. I could help you show him how powerful you really are. And Riku! You could save Riku, and the three of you could have as much fun as you once did."

The floor seemed particularly interesting right about now. Salty tears filled the brims of my eyes, but everything he said; everything was true. How could I be so stupid? Sora never loved me. I was living a lie. My whole entire world, my entire life was nothing more than a lie.

'_Sora, you were my flame of hope. You were my light, my dreams, and my aspirations. Sora, you were my soul mate. And you've managed to extinguish the only hope I have ever known. I am nothing. I am worthless. You have moved on. I have no one. I will be alone for all of eternity. My soul and happiness will not be entwined with your spirit. Our souls will not dance happily in the world of bliss and infinity. I'm alone._'

I could feel them, but there was no point in trying to stop them. Tears were falling freely down my pale cheeks falling elegantly to the ground below. My fists were clenched and my nails felt as though they were piercing the skin on my palm. But what did I care? I am alone.

"Now Kairi, just imagine it. Sora and yourself, dancing under the twinkling stars of the Destiny Islands. The sounds of the ocean waves in the background are like a bittersweet melody to your gentle ears. Sora is gently rocking you; your head is on his shoulder while he whispers sweet nothings to you. His soothing voice is like the most beautiful song to you. Just think Kairi, if you let me help you, you'll _never_ be alone again."

The prospect of everything Ansem was saying was too wonderful for words. I wished those events to happen. I knew it, he knew it; and I am more than positive the Inner Voice even knew it.

"But that isn't all that would happen to you _Princess_. Riku, Riku would be free from the constraints of the Darkness. You could set his soul free. You could allow him to live happily once more. He would no longer be the tormented, suffering soul he is today. You could save him."

These thoughts were wonderful; knowing I could be happy, and Sora could be mine. We could walk for all the years of eternity together hand in hand. Sora would be my one and only; and I his. Riku would be freed from the depths of peril that he has been reduced to, Riku could find happiness. Riku could find his soul mate; the one who could be bound eternally to; one who would love him more than I could ever.

'_However, none of that matters now. Sora has chosen someone else, Riku has left this planet, and I; I have been left alone. I am a prisoner of my own happiness. Bliss does not exist; happiness comes at a price. One cannot gain happiness from mid-air. Is happiness existent? Or are well all doomed to inner torment and pain?_'

'_Your pain only hurts others. You are a wretched person. People like you deserve the most cruel and unkind deaths. You are useless Kairi_.'

__

The Voice. It is right. It has never lied to me. Its true, I am useless; no one needs me. I am a mere unwanted of space and liberty.

'_Sora doesn't need me; Sora doesn't even want me. Who would want me by their side for eternity? Maybe Sora is lucky, that he could get away from me while he had the chance._'

"Kairi, I am more than willing to help you and your friends. If you are willing to help not just yourself but your two best friends in the world, I am sure they would be _grateful_."

'_How could anyone be grateful with a person like me on this Earth? I am hopeless, I am pathetic and I make others feel pain. He has not chosen me. No one has chosen me as his very own. I condemned to walk the heavens alone_.'

"Now Kairi, you can escape from these inner perils. Have you understood you can help your friends? They are in need of saving. Sora, he will forget this new girl and will fall passionately in love with you. This is what you wish for is it not?"

Looking up from the floor for the very first time, I rose my tattered hands in front of my face, crimson blood flowing freely from them. The sight of my own blood did not phase me. Lowering my hands to the side of my body; I met Ansem's gaze. I realised everything he was saying was true.

"Yes, that is what I wish." My voice was cold. _My_ voice dripped venom and disgust. Disgust for myself; disgust for everything I have become.

Raising himself from his chair, Ansem stood up from his chair with a devilish smirk plastered within his face. Looking towards the doors as if he was communicating with someone, who was not there, that is when I heard The Voice.

'_Princess, you are useless. Your pathetic_.'

Sobs began to shake my body.

"I'm pathetic!"

Saying those words aloud felt like bullets piercing my body.

'_Kairi, you were never as strong as we thought. How could Riku and I ever stand being friends with you?!_'

"How could you stand being friends with me Sora?! How?! I'll tell you how! We used to have adventures, don't you remember?!" Melancholy and sadness dripped from my quivering voice.

'_Princess, they never liked you._'

"Leave me alone! I am useless! I am alone! I have never known true love!"

Bang.

'_You're a waste of time'_

Slice.

'_I can't remember why I even considered wasting one of the paopu fruit from my Island on you Kairi; that I tossed one to Sora; what a _waste_._'

Unwanted.

Falling to my knees, I could no longer take it. These messages; these voices. Sora and Riku, they spoke to me. They called me _pathetic_. Crouching on the ground with the bleeding palms of my hands over my ears I rocked myself gently, the voices stopped. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

Looking upwards, there was Ansem staring at me with sympathy.

"Kairi, do you wish for my help? Do you wish for my services?" Nodding my agreement, he began what I can only imagine was an ancient procedure.

Closing his eyes, his face was strained from concentration. His arms were outstretched; and his palms were facing upwards. He almost looked like the letter '_t_'. Chanting words from a language from long ago, I couldn't make out the words, however, they were both haunting and beautiful. Two small orbs of golden white light appeared within Ansem's palms.

He brought his hands forward, so they were before his body. Before the hands managed to touch each other, he brought his hands towards his torso, making them into a circular shape, as though he were holding a large ball. The two orbs of light knotted as one; and lost their original light golden colour. The light within Ansem's palms turned a dark scarlet. Opening his eyes, I noticed the usual amber colour was gone and had been replaced with the same scarlet as the orb of light.

Standing before me, his eyes turned back to the normal amber. A soft expression came over his face.

"Take the _light _Kairi. It is yours." Extending my palm towards the crimson orb of light, I felt a little scared. Taking a sharp breath inwards, I knew this would be the only way I could prove to Sora I was strong.

'_Sora will love you if you do this for him Princess. You can finally show him how strong you really are. He'll be so proud._' The Voice was right. I _had_ to do this for Sora.

Hastily picking myself up, I put my hands in the frigid light. The initial shock of the cold numbed my entire body, however I got used to it. The painless nature of the light enveloped me. Opening my eyes, all I could see was the Darkness. I couldn't hear and all I could feel was the cold. It was very much like this morning, however, I am beginning to love this feeling of nothingness. When one feels nothing, there is not a thing that can hurt them.

Loneliness cannot affect me any longer. Opening my eyes, there were Heartless of every sort around me. I was sitting rather regally in Ansem's tinier chair. Ansem was staring down at me with delight. Smiling to myself, I actually felt happy.

'_Princess, you look splendid. Sora will be thrilled with your new transformation._' The Voice, it has . . . complemented me.

Clearing his throat to gain the attention of all those around him, Ansem spoke for the first time since I touched the light.

"My subjects, may I introduce you to the newest member of our court. We have made history today. Here we have the Princess of Darkness!"

Shrill cries of excitement erupted throughout the halls of the castle. Ansem continued his speech, cutting the cries short.

"Darkness shall reign supreme! Princess, do you have anything to say to your loyal subjects?"

All eyes turned expectantly towards me. Clearing my throat as well, I tried to think of something right to say.

"I would just like to say this is an honour to be alongside with such admirable Heartless as yourself. However, I am beginning to feel a little tired, and wish to be left alone in peace." Without a second word, every Heartless filtered out of the halls as quickly as their thin legs could carry them.

"Why am I so tired?!" My voice, it sounds so vindictive and evil. And I love it.

Smirking to himself; Ansem did not fail to supply an answer.

"Why Princess, the amount of Darkness you took on was tremendous and vast; although I know you will use it to your utmost advantage."

Smirking to myself, I knew he was right.

"Yes, your right, the Darkness will be a _very_ helpful trait to have. Sora will never recognise me; he'll be so surprised at how strong I have become!"

****

Authors Notes:

Woah! I think I might have _actually_ liked that chapter! I really liked the part where Kairi is trying to deal with all the voices within her head. I know; she is being tormented psychologically in ways we can only imagine, but hey shrugs an author's gotta do what an author's gotta do!

Anyway, this was my only escape from hours of exam review, and I think I am happy with this chapter. Wait, no I'm not, I don't really like the chapter title, but beggar's can't be choosers! This chapter was lengthy at about 3000 words. That is the actual chapter, not including author's notes and my rather long and _unprofessional_ sounding disclaimer.

I'm sure there are numerous grammatical errors in here, but I am really excited about getting this chapter up!

Now for "_Reviewer Replies_" although there were only two

****

Lyphe: I am really behind in your fic, and I'm sorry! You have already posted two chapters and a one-shot! I cannot _wait_ to read them, I am sure they are exciting! I have been working about thirty hour weekends, and exams are deadly. I thank you for reviewing my very a/u Japan fic! You were the only one, so as usual, I am eternally grateful. Bows towards Lyphe

****

Da UnDeRsIgNeD: Well, I suppose I should have been expecting a flame sooner or later, and I can't complain, but while I was looking through Lyphe's reviews which she has a lot of _cheers for Lyphe_ I also saw you reviewed her fic. Now, **you can flame me all you want**, you can swear towards me, call me names, quite frankly, I can care less. But don't go putting other people down just because you think _my_ fic is crap okay?! Your comment was derogatory and down right rude and I do not want to see you hurting other people's feelings – especially those that are the only reasons why I update this fic. You wanna talk to me about this more, then fine: e-mail me at **candaceunderscore281atyahoo.com** or add me to MSN Messenger with the same address and I can talk about it _much_ less politely there!

__

Ahhhh the joy's of exams, they make everyone easily angered and annoyed . . . gotta love 'em .


	9. Deception and Trickery

Title: In The Darkness We Meet

Written By: Astaldothôlwen

Point Of View: Kairi

Chapter Eight: Deception and Trickery

Disclaimer: It never fails, nor does it change. I don't claim to owning the rights to Kingdom Hearts, you see there is a small problem. smiles sadly That's right, a problem. There are two large companies named Square-Enix and Disney, who, conveniently enough _own_ Kingdom Hearts. I have a feeling they aren't willing to part with a wonderful game of this calibre. Therefore, I am making no money or any sort of income from this story, however the personal satisfaction of the wonderful reviewers is more than money can buy.

So this is it. I have finally become strong willed, powerful and fierce. The Heartless as well as Ansem watch my every move. No one within the perimeter of this World take my actions for granted. The Darkness has taken over my heart and my soul. The pitch-black nature, which has created the person I have become, does not make me suffer. The Darkness has long dispersed from my heart; I no longer feel the regret and the sadness, the same regret and sadness that used to torment me.

I no longer live in fear. The World is at my fingertips. I am free to roam the castle, Heartless obey my every command. With the flick of my wrist or the snap of my fingers, I can manipulate the Darkness into my palm, creating several Heartless within a moment's time.

With the undeniable strength I now possess I only have one thing on my mind, to continue to influence and create more Heartless. The Door to the Light is no longer an issue because the Darkness _will_ reign supreme. Every one of those insignificant beings that call themselves worthwhile will understand very soon; the Darkness cannot be denied. The Darkness, which plagued my heart, resides itself within everyone's hearts and seeks to be set free of its constraints. I will allow these constraints to be set free. Every person should be allowed to experience the powers of the Darkness.

I often sit here in my bedroom staring outside my chamber window. The angry clouds are constantly dark; the sun no longer shines. I am thrilled. The rays of the sun can burn and scald one's skin, the harsh beams of light bother my eyes. With the dark clouds and vacant light, no one will get hurt.

'_The Darkness has not hurt me. It has placed me within a life of pure bliss and solitude. I no longer fear anything. I no longer fear death or suffering _or_ even the torment of losing my home._'

'_The ones you seek will be impressed, Princess. They will truly be astounded by your transformation. They will be utterly and completely flabbergasted with your new persona. Just think of how happy you will make Sora._'

Ah, the Inner Voice. My closest companion and friend, it has stayed true to me this entire time. It has told me the truth in all of the faults I have lived to this very day. If anything, I owe my life to the voice within my head, it has never steered me wrong. It has truly brought out my truest form. I was not a strong or decent person; but I am now changed; changed for the better and the immense greatness that any one person can achieve.

I began to make my way down towards Ansem's chambers wishing to speak to him regarding a plan which has been floating within the vast depths of my brain the past few days. My plan is flawless. It is the entity, which will enslave and perfect this pathetic attempt for a universe.

"I have been told the Worlds are connected once again, are they not?" I asked Ansem once I arrived within his chambers.

With the Worlds reconnected there is nothing to stop from the undefined happiness and bliss that would be felt by every person who would experience the Darkness. Everyone could be happy like me. Isn't the greatest happiness that a person can hope to achieve in life, what every single person strives for?

'_Utilitarianism, yes, you are correct Princess, the greatest good for the greatest number of civilians. The Darkness could create happiness within the masses._'

The Inner Voice has never steered me wrong, what wrong could befall Ansem and I if the masses were pleased?

"There is a lot which could seriously backfire, Princess," Ansem replied, "There are numerous aspects of this scheme which could ruin the two of us you see. And for one, the Worlds are not connected; it would take a great deal of Darkness to accomplish this task. An amount of Darkness neither you nor I possess. I am sorry Princess; this idea will not work."

My plan is no good? I _highly_ doubt it. My plan is brilliant and not to mention astonishingly fantastic! What does _he_ know anyway? I am the Princess of Darkness. I control the Darkness. This was not the reply I was expecting. I could slowly feel the frustration I was experiencing rise to the surface.

"What do you know anyway?! You don't know anything and that is the problem! _I_ am the Princess of Darkness, not _you_. _You_ have no idea how greatly the Darkness has infused itself within my veins and very soul. _I_ can manipulate the Darkness as well as the Heartless with the flick of one of my wrists. Yet, _you_ claim this cannot be done. _You_ do not wish to serve the people with an unending harmonious lifestyle. What kind of monster are you, anyway?"

As I allowed these venomous words to spill from my mouth, the Darkness continued to grow within me. I could feel it surging through me; similarly how a shooting star moves throughout the universe. Turning around briskly, I left Ansem's chambers filled with indescribable amounts of fury.

'_I have every right to be mad, how can't I? He has ruined my plan. Even the one man who believed in me and said I was strong says I am too weak to connect the Worlds. I am the Princess of Darkness, and with this title and power I have, I _will_ allow every single person and being to feed off of the Darkness._'

I continued walking down the endless halls of the castle. I didn't exactly care where I went, as long as it was away from him.

'_You have every right to be upset, Princess; your plan was faultless and yet he would not allow you to speak another word of it. However, you can do something. You can make him understand your point. I can teach you how._'

Stopping slightly, I allowed these words to sink in; however it didn't take me long to come to a decision.

'_No, I am sorry, this is something I must do for myself, you cannot help me this time._'

'_As you wish Princess, but unlike him, I will always be here for you._'

Laughing bitterly to myself, there were two men in my life that have abandoned me; one I loved, and the one who would allow me to see my beloved. Wait, did I just say _loved_? That isn't right, I still love Sora and always will, however, I have a faultless plan which _must_ go into effect no matter what the consequence.

Continuing my trek onward through the countless hallways and corridors, I still had no idea where I was going, but frankly; I didn't care. My feet knew their destination and I wasn't going to fight with them. Even with the immensely heavy dress I was adorning, I still somehow managed to walk briskly; as though the hounds of Hell were nipping at my heels.

As I walked onward, I found a rather familiar site, a set of stairs, which were located before two ominous statues. I couldn't understand or think as to why I knew this place, but something felt familiar. The statues were of a lion and a wild boar and they were both frightening to look at. Shrugging the sense of deja vu off my shoulders, I walked towards the large wooden doors.

'_Ah, to manipulate the Darkness, it has made my life so much more peaceful and easy.' _I chuckled to myself as I placed my palms in front of the door, however, never touching it.

With the simplest thought, the doors swung open at my will. I faced a large room with a fountain and marble floors. Pillars stretched their long bodies to the tops of the ceiling and there were doors surrounding the parameter of the room. As I walked around, I found an old looking doorway with a small plaque, which read the word _library_.

Forcing the doors open, I walked inside to amuse myself and take my mind off the large amounts of anger I knew still bubbled within my body. Walking onward there were as many books as there were stars.

'_There are so many, I wonder if they've all been read?_' I thought to myself as my gaze hovered over the vast amounts of literature.

Walking up to a random shelf, there was an entire section devoted to a strange sounding land called '_Atlantica._' There were novels about the ancient kings and rulers of this world, books about the geographical migratory patterns of the native animals and everything else a person would need to know about this land. As I continued to walk to the nearest shelf, a small flickering candle drew my attention. A tiny candle was lit within this dimly lit library and was melting wax all over the table where it was sitting. Also on the table there was an incredibly old and crumbling book, which appeared to have seen better days.

I closed the book, holding the reader's place with my left hand. The title gave me a rather large shock.

'_Ansem's Report?_' These two words were the only things I could think of to myself.

Nothing went through my mind; I must have stood there dumbfounded for a few minutes, just staring at the title as though it were the most interesting thing. I could not take my eyes off the book. I reread the title many times to make sure that I had indeed read it correctly.

Turning back to the page that I was still keeping safe, I read the passage called; Report Number Thirteen.

_'When the heart casts off the flesh, where does the body go? Heart and soul are separate, and the spirit remains in the body. But can we assume that the leftover body and soul perish? Certainly, when the heart changes into a Heartless the body disappears. _

_However, that is only this world's story; in another world, mightn't they change forms like the Heartless and exist there? If we take that to be the case, there must be a you other than yourself existing somewhere.   
  
An existence neither of darkness nor of light. An in-between existence. Cast off by the heart, a mere shell, one who begrudges both the darkness and the light. This mystery cannot be easily resolved. The relationship between the heart and the flesh is a complex one. But since we exist here, they cannot be termed as existent. Therefore, I shall call them:   
  
'The non-existent ones.'_

"The non-existent ones? I do not understand." I thought aloud to myself.

Flipping further on within the book, the pages were caked in numerous layers of dust. The yellowed pages were falling apart as I was flipping through the pages, so I took more care with them, not wanting to damage them any firther.

'_Yes, that is right Princess, continue reading these passages, they may answer your questions or even aid you with your plan._' As always, the Inner Voice within me had suggested something quite helpful.

I stopped at a random paragraph in the book. Reading the words on the page, it seems Ansem knew far more than he was telling me. He is a man who is very familiar with the Darkness and as I continued reading onward, I knew he could very well help me connect the worlds allowing every person and living creature to live in a blissful existence. Reading onward, there was something that again caught my attention and left me utterly speechless.

'_The Princess of Darkness is the fabled young woman who can manipulate and use the Darkness to her utmost advantage. Any mortal being cannot surpass her powers, as she is the most powerful being within the universe and Worlds alike. Her power's are immense and should not be taken lightly; she can destroy a World as well as instigate terrible havoc towards any one person she chooses. ._'

_'It seems I have more strength than I thought'_ I chirped to myself.

Suddenly, I felt incredibly happy. After all, according to Ansem's reports I _am_ the most powerful person on this Earth. However, again, this man betrayed me. Ansem lied to me and deserved to be punished; if not by me, then the Heartless would surely aid their Princess.

With a quick circular movement of my hand, I created a portal, which would take me straight to Ansem's chambers, if I commanded it. Walking within the gateway, I closed my eyes, thinking of Ansem. Before I knew it, there I was, standing before his throne.

_'Manipulating the Darkness into obeying my every command, it is though I was truly meant to be the successor of the Darkness.'_ I thought as I glared at Ansem with coldness within my eyes.

"Is there something the matter Princess?" Ansem asked, as though he was utterly dumbfounded as to why I would be intruding on his privacy.

Walking towards him, so that I was only a few steps from him, I could feel my body shaking with immense anger. Smirking to myself, I looked at him almost sympathetically. As I began to pace around the foot of the thrones, I found myself laughing at the almost comical scene that would take place soon enough.

"Something the matter? Why, I wouldn't say that, exactly. There isn't anything wrong with me. However, I wouldn't exactly say the same for you my dear _friend_." Stretching my arms outward, the Darkness poured over them like an overflowing tub of bath water. The old book filled with Ansem's own reports materialised within my hands, still on the very same page I last read.

Looking at Ansem's face, it was almost priceless; fear and horror were evident all over it. His body was stiff and his eyes were filled with fright.

"Oh, yes, as it turns out I found your old reports. And you know something, I found something _very_ interesting as well. I'll read a small passage I found particularly intriguing." My voice was commanding as well as belittling towards this man. I read him the passage regarding the Princess of Darkness, and Ansem's face paled significantly.

"As you see, I don't take to liars all too well. I never have, even on Destiny Islands." Placing my hands before me, the book disappeared into the air and I continued to pace around the room.

"We have a problem Ansem, or should I say _you_ have a problem. I could easily kill you. We both know it. Although, I have only learned of this, but I must ask; were you ever going to share this information with me?"

His face was still panic-stricken and his mouth was moving, although not forming words.

"Of course Princess, I just, wanted to err, make sure that you were indeed strong enough. I would have indefinitely shared everything with you." I probably would have somewhat believed his answer, if not for the nervous laughter within his voice.

'_Go on with it Princess, he has deceived you once. He will do it again. Do what you have come here to accomplish, he needs to learn._'

Nodding my agreement to the Inner Voice, I knew it was right.

"Is something the matter Ansem, you look as though you have seen a ghost, or perhaps your future?"

Again, his mouth was moving as though to form words, however no sound was to be heard.

With a swift motion of my hand, the Darkness created a small pool of seeping shadow, which fell over my hand. Blowing the Darkness away with a tiny breath; there was a small thread comprised of white-light.

"This string signifies your ties with the World, as well as Fate. If it were to break, your life would end instantly." I was in control now. I could feel the power of the Darkness surging through me stronger than ever.

"Please Princess, if you are to kill me, allow me to do one thing." His eyes were filled with a mixture of sympathy and fear.

"Remember Ansem, I am stronger than you, and if you try anything, your string _will_ be cut without warning. Choose your actions with caution." I would not fall to a man who was inferior to me.

Nodding his agreement, he closed his eyes. A bright oval light erupted onto the ground and suddenly two bodies emerged within the light, which I presumed were two boys. I couldn't make out their faces, however something in my heart ached when I gazed down at these young, helpless men.

The light subsided and I was shocked beyond words for the third time today. There lying before me was none other then both Riku and Sora. I walked towards them, however neither of them was moving. My actions were slow so I would not disturb them from their slumber. Sora's eyes were moving under his eyelids, as though he were dreaming. Groaning slightly, he opened his eyes, looking straight into my own. His eyes were more beautiful than I could even think of remembering. They were the deepest blue a person could ever imagine. They were bluer than the skies above, bluer than the bluest precious gem. I could get lost in these eyes for all of eternity.

"Kairi? What has happened to you?" The pain in his voice was evident; his eyes were filled with shock and sadness.

I never expected Sora to look at me like this. It hurt to see him look at me, his eyes boring themselves into my soul.

With the flick of his wrist, Ansem created a burst of light within the entire room, blinding me. I had no choice but to shield my eyes from the one I loved most. When I opened my eyes once more, I was alone with Ansem only. There was no trace of Sora or Riku; it was though neither of them were ever there.

"Where did they go?! What have you done with them?!" My voice was filled with fury and anger.

Smirking to himself Ansem replied to me very coyly, "I can fetch them for you once more, _if_, and _only_ if you never threaten me again."

I could feel my eyes glaring at him hard and I made no choice to stop them. So, he was in a sense blackmailing me. Me, the Princess of Darkness.

"I'm sorry Ansem, but I do surpass your powers, and if _you_ are able to find Sora and Riku, I can too." His smirk faded off his face in a moment's time.

"It has been nice Ansem, however, I do not trust you. At all. If I cannot trust the one person who has given me this power, whom can I trust? You've betrayed me Ansem, and I _will not_ forget it." With a snap of my fingers, the Heartless materialised from pools of Darkness surrounding Ansem's feet. They all looked at me expectantly knowing what I would have them do.

Grinning to them, I beckoned two words that would start them on a rampage.

"Kill him."

Without a second word more, a sea of Heartless surrounded Ansem's panicked body. His screams were muffled by the immense amount of Heartless. As I looked at Ansem's thread of life, it was no longer pulled tightly as it was before. The thread of light was becoming loose and limber; Ansem's life was ending.

However, I decided to do something that would end my companion's suffering. I commanded the Heartless to stop. They stopped, and spread themselves away crowding around Ansem expectantly. I looked down at the mangled, bloody mess that Ansem was reduced to. I smirked to myself.

"Let this be a lesson to all of you. _Do not_ betray me."

I looked down with a bittersweet sympathy at Ansem. His eyes were barely open; bruises were colouring his cheeks deep blues and purples. Both of his eyes were blackened and his blood was dripping down his lips. I did not pity this man; he deserved this. Every ounce of pain I felt was the result of this man. I took his thread of light between both of my hands snapped it.

Ansem's heavy breathing ceased and his eyes faded and hollowed very much like my own.

"You all can leave me. Take his body with you, I don't wish to see him any longer. Satisfy your hunger and feast on his flesh." The Heartless picked up Ansem's fallen body and carried him out of the room.

_'Ansem deserved death Princess. You have done the right thing.'_

I smirked towards the Inner Voice's comment. It was true; this man did deserve to die. I took away the life of another and felt no remorse.

"And now, I can see Sora and Riku without interruption. Now I can be truly happy and free without Ansem or the Heartless getting in my way."

Turning around, I walked to Ansem's throne and sat down within it. I smirked at the memory of his torn and bloodied body and closed my eyes thinking of things that I could say to Sora when I would see him next. My plan was no longer needed. I had a new idea forming within my mind.

Author Notes:

It is so nice to have a day off. It is Wednesday June 30, and I am using this story as a break on my one day off. I worked six days in a row; or forty-four hours. I have been in need of a relaxing activity; and curling up in a cozy blanket on a rainy day is just the need for this exhausted body. I hope my syntax and writing didn't sound crappy and half done in this chapter; I'm feeling incredibly content and lethargic right now. This chapter was long, almost 4000 words. I was thinking about cutting it when Kairi first found Ansem's reports, but decided against it. With the author's notes, this chapter was seven full pages on a size ten font.

I rather liked my analogy of the Darkness going through Kairi towards the beginning and comparing it to a bright and luminous shooting star. How did you guy's feel about it?

So to clear up any confusion that may have occurred for a while as to what I have imagined the Inner Voice to be, it was brought upon the Darkness in Kairi's heart from her depression and sadness regarding the 'loss' of Sora. Pretty much it has brainwashed her (in a somewhat far-fetched sense, but the same sort of propaganda-style influencing) into believing that she truly is worthless. And then we have Ansem pretty much force feeding her the same dribble as well. I'm not certain anyone was confused, but I have meant to explain that since about chapter one, but never remembered until now.

_Replies from Nothing to Lose_

. . : I am afraid you didn't leave your name, so these periods will have to suffice winks. I am glad you liked it, it was rather sad wasn't it? Thank you for the kind comment! smiles

Juzlovnsora: Oooh, that would have been a great way to end it!!! grins evilly I think I might keep an ending like that for one of my future one-shots though! Thank you, and no worries, my stories are only a pebble along the road of Kingdom Hearts fanfictions, there are much better stories then my own; but thank you, that small comment made me feel like posting is a great thing to do!

Madcow863: Ha, no, I'm not a morbid person, but it was a pretty depressing fic like you said eh? A thanks for admiring the detail, that's one thing I try and keep evident is the detail; so everyone can see the ideas I have seen within my imagination.

Lyphe: My dearest friend! Thank you for your e-mail, it was really sweet of you. And once again, you have stuck behind me, no matter what the subject matter of my fic; my most gracious and ever lasting thanks to you!

Aliasfan: Aw, thank you for adding me to your favourites; that was awesome of you! More one-shots you say? For you, I will =) I read your profile, you like The Ring? shudders That is possibly the scariest movie I have ever watched! I watched it in grade eleven math class before March Break (_which was not the March Break that just passed, but the one before_) and the concept of Samara still creeps the living hell out of me at night!!!!!!! You are one _brave_ soul my friend! I know this is getting to be a long reply, but I am happy that on your profile you called me a friend and referred others to my work!!!

Shive: Brody!!!! hugs Hi! Thank you for reviewing; nothing like an ice obsessed friend as yourself to review! sniffs I _still_ can't believe what will befall our most precious unintentional-cliff-diving fiend grabs tissue handed over from bishounen in bag

Stickz: Hi hi Katie! Thank you for also reviewing my fic, as always, you're the sweetest girl I have ever, ever met on the net! You are _so_ right, Tsubasa is brilliant! hugs Katie

HisLight: Hooray! A comment about the song, ha, no but seriously, it was nice of you to review as well as mention the song. I love your poem collection; you are incredibly talented. Continue your most wonderful work okay?

_Actual ITDWM Reviews Now . . ._

Lyphe: As always, you have supported me through thick and thin, flames and reviews. I am forever grateful for the unending support and kindness you have supported me with. Without you, this fic probably would not have been updated. And there isn't anything wrong with a little anger, everyone has to get frustrated once in a while; whether it is an annoying flamer, which helps get the anger out through typing or a sibling! grins

Madcow836: Your story is really wonderful so far. I am enjoying it already. The plot has already started, which will keep my attention! My unending thanks towards your comment, and as long as there are friendly reviewers such as yourself, I will always update!

HisLight: I also owe you a special thank you for your reviews of each of the chapters. They are both kind and a pleasure to read! Oh, my name? Astaldothôlwen is my name in Tolkien's Elvish language. Barrowdowns.com have an Elvish translator, which you can find out your name (however they have changed it slightly since I found Astaldothôlwen three or so years ago; but it is still great.)! If your sister (Aliasfan, of course, you know your sister, but you know . . . ) doesn't see the replies I gave to her reviews, could you let her know I mentioned her anyhow? Thanks hugs

_I've been told I am too modest and gracious, now, that's not true eh . _

_And a special thank you to Shive, he proofread this chapter, so I'm not worried that it is littered with errors. Thank you Brody!!!!_


	10. Dismantled Renewal

Title: In The Darkness We Meet

Written By: Astaldothôlwen

Point Of View: Kairi

Chapter Nine: Dismantled Renewal

Disclaimer: As every other Kingdom Hearts fan fiction writer has claimed and reiterated time and time again; I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I don't claim to own Kingdom Hearts nor do I want to own Kingdom Hearts. Okay that is a lie, but c'mon, we got to keep the corporate people happy, even if I _was_ lying through my teeth.

I saw him.

I saw Sora; but not only Sora; Riku as well. He was disappointed in me; I could see it all over his face. I did this for you Sora, can't you see? His face looked almost pained; it felt strange to see; it felt as though I let him down or something.

'_It is these feelings that will make you suffer once more Princess, what you must do is _convincing_ him that this is for the best_.'

My dearest friend, the Inner Voice, it is always there for me. It never steers me wrong. It was right, if Sora only understood why I did this, how powerful it has made me; surely his opinion would change would it not?

I did this for you Sora. The Darkness has manifested over body, mind and soul. It has made me powerful beyond reason. Is this not what you wanted? Not some annoying weak girl who couldn't do anything for herself?

'_If you only reconsidered, we could rule over everyone; we could be together once more; there would be nothing to stop us, there would be no forks in the road._'

Sighing annoyed to myself, I felt rather frustrated. Sora, the one person I love dearly refuses to see me as I am now. How closed minded is he? Has he changed from the person who was more accepting of people than most people could even think of being? What was wrong with him? Couldn't he just be happy for me?

'_Of course he couldn't; he never loved me; I was being lead on a leash unaware of anything I was being dragged into._'

Pacing around Ansem's old chambers; I found my emotions flooding my mind like a cup fills with water under a tap. I was drowning in my own feelings and had no way of swimming out of the river that I was finding myself in.

'_This may be true Princess; however, you always have the plan._'

My plan? Yes, that is right, I do have a plan. My plan is flawless; this plan will be executed wonderfully. I can now see both Sora and Riku and I had nothing to worry about.

There is no one here to stop me; no one here to tell me no. However there was some tension and anxiety which have begun to plague my mind. I'm not sure how to explain it, however it was there, the knot in my stomach was forming and I had a feeling it would reside there.

'_Princess, they left you alone; alone and depressed. You have risked everything, your home and your life to come see them and what did they do? They were disappointed, if you were to ask me, I would tell them to pay._'

The Inner Voice was right, Sora was disappointed. I couldn't be sure what Riku felt, he didn't move or even open his eyes to look at me. However, I would _not _be forced to feel poorly about myself because _he_ wasn't happy.

No, I was pleased with myself, and would not second guess anything I have done to make him feel happy. If he didn't like this new me, then that was fine I _refused_ to go back to the weak and old Kairi. This new Kairi was the Kairi which _would_ stay.

I needed time to think things over.

'_Leave me alone. I need some privacy._' I thought to the Inner Voice.

When I received no response, I sighed with satisfaction. Walking out of the chambers and down the halls, I found myself looking for the large ballroom with the fountain. Something in my heart wanted to go there, so that is where I was planning on being directed.

The only problem was that I had no idea where to find the fountain. It was bittersweet and almost solemn; I knew I had seen a fountain and that it greatly intrigued me, however I had no idea where to begin to look for it. However, my mind was working overtime. I had complete control over the Darkness; therefore it wouldn't be difficult to transport myself directly to the fountain once more.

But I wanted a challenge. I _needed_ a challenge. The marrow in my bones lusted for a challenge, which would experiment the Darkness to see how powerful I had truly become. Beckoning Heartless in front of my feet I commanded them to search out a fountain in a large room with black floors and high ceilings. When they had found it, they would report back to me. _Immediately._

Minutes passed and there was no sign of the Heartless. My shoulders slumped slightly from disappointment, knowing that the Heartless were unintelligent creatures who would take a large amount of time to find the fountain; and then somehow manage to find me once more.

Although to my surprised the gentle squeaking of tiny Shadow had got my attention. It signalled to me that it had found something. I sat there mystified that it understood something, its tiny arms and feelers moving around very animatedly.

It turned around and began to run down the corridors. Its pace was quick for its tiny size; however I only had to walk at my normal speed to keep up with it.

As we continued to walk, I noticed something familiar – the two large statues guarding the doorframe. Smiling to myself, I knew we were here.

"Thank you my little friend, I no longer need you." And with a flick of my wrist; the tiny Heartless was obliterated into dust.

Smirking to myself, I truly was powerful; there was nothing that could stand in my way. The Heartless were powerless and weak against me and my emotions would not get the best of me. And then there was Sora. Would I truly stop such a power for his happiness? What about my happiness? Don't I deserve to have joys in life as well?

Would he truly sacrifice everything I have worked so hard for; because _he_ didn't like it?

Scoffing to myself, I _would not _allow that to happen. No, I would still remain powerful. I would not become weak again. Jealousy is a horrible thing, and he was probably jealous that _I _was the strong one now. There was no other explanation.

The poor protector, the all mighty Sora couldn't protect himself from the one who loved him most; for the one who loved him the most was finally his superior.

'_I am everyone's superior. No one can belittle me now._'

Grinning to myself, this new found happiness was astonishing. As I entered the large ballroom, it looked much different than I had last remembered it. Walking towards the fountain I had been rather shocked. The two angels were covered in thick, harsh vines with thorns. I could barely make out the figures faces the statues were so entangled within the plants.

As my view was turned downwards I noticed the entire fountain was in shambles. It appeared that it hadn't been taken care of for many years. Dirt and mud was caked onto to snowy white marble, no longer shining brightly.

I sat upon the ledge of the fountain, not caring if I got dirty. As I skimmed my hand along the bottom of the basin, I noticed there were tiny ceramic pieces plastered there. Surprised, I continued to wipe the dirt off of the pool until I realised what had been created there.

'_A paopu fruit?_' I thought to myself.

Finding it strange that a fruit which was not found anywhere than Destiny Islands would be engraved into a fountain, I shrugged the feeling off. As I got up it was only then I realised that it was not only the fountain which had changed.

I looked around the large room shocked at what I was seeing.

The black marble floors were cracked and chipped. As I walked along them, a loose piece slid from under my foot causing me to fall. I broke my fall with my hands; however the jagged marble cut deeply into them. As I peered down at my hands dark liquid poured freely from them.

I was surprised that what I saw was not blood; but Darkness. The substance had the consistency of blood; it was thick and liquefied; but was not what I had expected.

Life is always throwing a person curveballs, and I found this as yet another ball being hailed my way. I thought nothing of it and continued to scan the room. The large pillars were dismantled as well. Many of them had toppled over and were no longer standing erect.

Those that were still standing like soldiers did not look safe or steady. They appeared as though they could fall at any given moment.

I glanced at the doors which had led me to the library, I wondered if the library was in a run down condition as well. My eyes continued to circle the parameter of the room, when my eyes fell on an old looking door. Walking around the fountain, the door was situated directly behind it; so if you were not searching carefully around the room, you would miss it.

Walking towards the door, I noticed how old and knotted it was. Placing my palm across the rough wood, the door swung open, the ancient hinges crying in pain and agony. Where I found myself, was somewhere particularly shocking. I was in an old hallway, thickly accented with cobwebs and dust.

Down this tiny hall, there was no light amongst the darkness, only pitch black. With the waver of my left hand, I managed to create a makeshift torch. Although the torch was not real; only a materialization of the Darkness, yet it had managed to create enough light to get me down the hallway.

As I walked on, cobwebs stuck themselves to my face and the top of my head was scraping the top of the tunnel; however I didn't mind, I was curious what was in the depths of this area.

As I walked forwards, my torch had managed to catch the light which showed the sides of what appeared to be a doorframe. As I walked through, the hallway had managed to grow into a large room. It appeared to be a prison; a tiny prison which was old. The walls were created out of counterweights and concrete and the air was thick and muggy.

The floor was wet and the skin of my face felt very damp. As I walked ahead I found tiny cells, barely large enough for a grown man.

Searching in the cells, there were two boys at the very end. I didn't need to think twice about who or what it was inside the cell.

As the sound of my footsteps neared, one of the boys looked up at me, his face scarred and bloodied. It was Sora.

"Sora? Is that really you?" My voice seemed so small. It was barely above a whisper.

His face softened when he realised who I was. However his gaze ran all over my body and it scared me. The disapproving look upon his face gave away what he was thinking. This time he would not make me feel badly about myself.

"Kairi. It is so magnificent to know your okay, but what on earth happened to you?" His voice was pained; it was as though these words were taking the life out of him.

This was not my fault. I had become this so that he would love me; so that I would gain his respect and his undying affection.

I couldn't help my glaring eyes; his words filled me with anger.

"If anything, you should be _thanking _me. I saved you life; I've rid Ansem of this world for good, and you've done nothing but scold me."

His face hardened; if not scolded me, "you are not the person I fell in love with. What happened to the real you Kairi? Your eyes are hallowing, and your face has been tainted. You show no emotion, where have you gone Kairi?" His eyes were watering, and his voice wavered as he spoke those words.

'_He doesn't appreciate anything that I have gone through. He still views me as weak. I'll show him how strong I am by the end of this._'

Placing my hand on the lock, the deadbolt clicked slightly; signifying that it had been opened. Backing away out of the tiny door so Sora could leave; I noticed he had no intention of moving. My eyes lowered into dangerous slits.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Can't you see I am granting you freedom from this prison?" My voice was harsh; but I felt no remorse.

In his eyes I could see that I had confirmed something that he had been contemplating, "Yes just as I thought, you are _not_ the girl I fell in love with. Kairi, what have you done to yourself?"

A slight moaning distracted me. Looking past Sora, there was the body of Riku, stirring slightly in his sleep.

My heart felt relieved, I thought he had died.

"Riku?"

Slowly my silver haired friend opened his aqua marine eyes and smiled at me, however, his smile quickly turned into a frown.

"Kairi, you have given into the Darkness, but why?" Ugh, not Riku too! Although this doesn't complicate things, it saves me from having to explain later on.

Sora's face fell, his eyes became solemn and sad, "So that's what happened to you Kai, you've given up your soul and heart, but why? Can you please explain me that?"

I was getting tired of this interrogation and fury of questions. I didn't have to answer anything. Turning around to leave, I stopped, looking at my two friends.

"I have thought of something, you two _will_ be coming with me." My voice sounded commanding as though I was a speaker dictating to a large army.

I walked to Sora and Riku's cell and clasped their hands; Riku recoiled.

"Your hands, their so cold. You _have_ been touched by the Darkness. Kairi, I know how it is, but you must find the light within your heart, or else it will continue to manifest itself on your body! It will lead you to a life of sorrow and disdain; once the Darkness has completely taken over, you cannot be saved."

Scoffing at my silver haired friend he had no idea what I was going through and why I chose this. He had no idea.

"You _will _come with me. _You _have no choice." Grabbing Riku's hand and managing my grip on Sora's wrist I transported the three of us back to my bedroom.

When we arrived my two _friends_ looked at me helplessly as though I was a rabbit with its leg ensnared in a trap. I didn't want their pity.

I paced around the room trying to figure out what I was going to do; what I _could_ do. My patience was wearing thin; their eyes followed me around the room, and it was beginning to infuriate me.

"Will you stop looking at me?! What the hell are you staring at anyways? I am the same old Kairi!"

Sora's face hardened once more at this comment, "You are _not_ the same Kairi. You've changed whether you want to believe it or not," he walked towards me, fishing for something from his pocket, "Kairi, please don't be angered. I've done everything I could to get back to you."

Sora had certainly changed since I saw him so long ago. His voice had become much deeper and his body much bulkier. His arms have pronounced muscles and had obviously been worked very hard according to their size. The one thing that hadn't changed over the years on Sora was his eyes. His eyes still had the depths of the sea within them; they were still as blue as I remembered.

Sora continued to fish inside his pocket until he found the item that he was searching for. He clasped my hands, and as much as I wished to recoil from disgust, something inside me prevented me from doing so. He placed a tiny trinket within my hand and turned to walk back towards Riku.

Looking within my palm was the tiny paopu fruit charm that I had given him so many years ago. Although it was worn with use and its colour had dulled some, it had released a warm feeling from within me. The warm feeling had grown into an intense burning and had caused my body to shake from pain. Looking up at Sora, his face looked worried; however I didn't buy this game he was playing.

"What did you do to me!?" I hissed.

Both Sora and Riku ran to me, as the pain continued to surge from within my veins. Riku was nodding, as though he knew what was going on.

"She is going into shock, her body has been exposed to the Darkness for a long time and it is repelling the light from the charm. She'll be fine. I went through the same thing when you found me." Riku explained in a tone to Sora as though he were commenting on the weather.

The _light_ or so Riku called it continued to rack my body as the convulsions went through my body. My eyes felt heavy and I could feel Sora's strong arms cradling me. From the moment he touched me the pain intensified ten fold and I could hear a faint voice inside my head screaming in pain.

Smiling to himself, Riku told Sora that he should continue to hold me that the light from within his heart was slowly beginning to take affect. I watched Sora's eyes begin to droop, as though this process was taking a large amount of energy from him.

'_Princess Kairi, you must get away from his grasp, he is killing me!'_ The Inner Voice was hissing with pain.

'_I can't kill him or send him away, he is so warm and it feels so right being in his arms.'_ I cooed with bliss towards the Inner Voice.

As the Inner Voice continued to scream; slowly it subsided and I could no longer hear it. The heavy feeling in my heart felt as though it lifted from my body. As I looked at my torso, I found that I was once again wearing the white tank top which I had adorned from the Destiny Islands; my black velvet dress was slowly disappearing into a sea of black sparkles.

I looked at Riku; his face seemed pleased. As I glanced over to Sora, his brow was moist with sweat and was breathing heavily; and yet a smile graced his features.

I don't know how he did it; but Sora managed to regain the light within my heart. I no longer felt like I needed the Darkness to live and become a strong individual; being with Sora was enough.

A tiny yawn escaped my lips and I looked into Sora's eyes and sat upwards hugging Sora as tightly as I could. I wanted to make sure that he was real; and that he wouldn't disappear from my grasp.

"Sora, thank you. What I said about the plan, just ignore that. I was wrong to ever doubt your intentions." Closing my eyes I felt my body warm from its new found light, the Darkness no longer prevailing inside my veins. As my eyelids grew heavy, I found myself sleeping in Sora's arms; blissfully unaware of anything around me.

"Sora," Riku paused briefly looking at the young girl within his friends arms, "you must realise, and she isn't completely healed. The Darkness still remains within her. We'll have to watch her _very_ closely to make sure she doesn't fall back into the Darkness once more. The next few days are going to be rough for her."

Sora nodded in agreement, "I know Riku, I know. She has gone through so much, and I'll never let her go again."

Author's Notes:

Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew! That was one long chapter! I couldn't bring myself to end it; I just wanted to keep on writing this chapter! I was planning on making Kairi's purification the big event in the next chapter and thought to myself, '_eh, what does it matter? I'll make it in this one.' _I know I lost my first-person narrative at the end where Sora and Riku were talking, however I felt as though I needed that information in that chapter! This chapter (not including the replies and notes) was 3,426 words and six full pages on a size ten font! That's _huge! _The entire chapter notes and all was eight pages and over 4000 words whistles

I didn't want this to happen, and quite frankly, I'm really sad about it, but I think this story might be coming to an end soon. I'm not entirely sure when, however it will be winding down eventually. When the fic gets to about 30,000 point that'll be our way of knowing I think. I don't imagine that I could some how find another big plot-arch without making the story look over-the-top or anything you know?

I'm not entirely sure that after this fic has been completed if I'm going to make another big story such as this one. I might stick to one-shots for a while because it seems that they are better received than this story has been (_not that I'm complaining or anything because the support has been exceptional: I never expected any support for my over active imagination_).

So this is my question for everyone who has been reading _In the Darkness We Meet_ should I make more one-shots, where I can update frequently more often, or should I create another full fledged story? Your answers will be considered because I would really like to know what you all think .

Anyhow, I am beginning to ramble a bit; I should get on with the replies now eh? Oh wait, I _do_ have one more thing to say! On my profile, I have a link to a webpage I posted with my pictures from Prom and Grad; a few of you were asking to see some of the pictures, so there you are! I have more Prom pictures; however they haven't been developed yet.

_Reviewer Replies:_

Lyphe: Again, your reviews are so sweet, I'm thinking of mailing you a batch of cookies or something for your unending support hugs Lyphe

HisLight: I'm so happy your enjoying this story! The next two chapters are really long and I hope that you'll enjoy them!

_Other Story Replies:_

_Recollections and Memories:_

Lyphe: grins I can always count on a review from you; even if the stories aren't all that great! How did you manage to review twice, I'm rather interested! Were you on more than one pc, or was it because you weren't signed in? Or perhaps a mixture of the two?

Silentchill13: Thank you, I was hoping I wasn't trying to make Riku sound like a melodramatic drama queen or something. I didn't want him to be like "waaah, my name's Riku; I'm so sad, someone pity me!" sorta thing you know? Thank you very much, your reviews are so nice .

_The Rain Upon My Windows:_

Lyphe: Don't worry, your story was very inspirational, and I was surprised, even though your story was so depressing, it almost made me want to make one of my one-shots happy in the end; which is strange for me lol.

Zanisha: One of my newest reviewers! How exciting! Thank you for your wonderful review! Yeah, it is really hard, my friend, she was perfectly healthy and one of the most happy go lucky people you'd ever meet. I think we should transport ourselves into the game so that we can give Riku his much needed hug; what do you say?

Silentchill13: Thank you for reviewing this fic! I'm glad that I surprised you at the end, I was hoping that it wasn't going to be obvious, and you're the first person to mention that, so thank you hugs.

_Final note: I hope there aren't too many typos and gramatical mistakes I only proof read this a few times. Maybe I'm lazy; but it's mainly because I was rather pleased with this chapter!_


	11. Concluded Chronicles

Title: In The Darkness We Meet

Written By: Astaldothôlwen

Point Of View: Kairi

Chapter Ten: Concluded Chronicles

Disclaimer: If I ever come to own the game Kingdom Hearts, its characters or even maybe some action figures that belong with the game I'll let you know. Until this date; I own nothing.

Dedicated to: Black-Rose72, **PipHobbit**, Anna-me-nuss, **Ms. Anii**, Ari Powwel, **Shive****/Brody**, Anonymous**, - - - - -,** Blade Cyberstrike, **Lyphe**, JennJenn, **K.P.**, Layna, **Kahlia**, Lvkishugs, **Da**** UnDeRsIgNeD** (_Yeah, this is dedicated to you even though you made me and almost everybody else angry; but you still were a reviewer_ _nonetheless_), **Madcow863**, HisLight, and last but certainly not least, **SilentChill13.**

_I can't even express how much you have all shaped me as a person. If it weren't for you, chances are I'd never update this story or make one-shots. Thank you all so much! Every person listed above is someone who has reviewed this story. Maybe you only reviewed once, or maybe you reviewed every chapter, the point is, I'm grateful. _

* * *

I could hear the soft murmurs of voices in the room. Opening my eyes slightly I realized it was now morning; and I was still in the lap of the one I loved. Sighing to myself, I knew this is how I could spend the rest of my life. The voices stopped when they realized I had awoken.

Looking up at Sora, he had the same goofy smile on his face that I've always loved; however it was different this time, it was filled with emotion and love. Glancing over to his left was Riku sitting cross-legged on the floor looking rather content at the two of us.

'_So he feels no remorse? Riku, are you sure that you are happy? I know this pains you; I can still see your feelings in your eyes. Within your eyes I can see happiness and sorrow mixed into one, yet I also see acceptance.' _Still focusing on Riku, I honestly believed he know what I was thinking because he gave a slight nod and then looked back towards Sora.

The silence within the room was, well, quiet; but not in the least awkward. I think the three of us were just happy enough to be in each others company. Three long lost friends reunited by destiny.

Although reluctantly, I lifted myself out of Sora's lap where I had apparently slept all night, '_I'm so happy that we are all back with each other. Nothing bad can happen, we've experienced it all. But, how are we going to get back home? Is this home now?'_

Standing up, my knees made a rather dissatisfying sounding _crack_. Yet I found myself staring out the window in awe. Looking towards my two friends who were staring at me strangely for my odd behaviour I couldn't help but laugh.

Grinning slightly at the funny looks gracing my friends' faces I stated it simply to them, "It's sunny out!"

Their faces softened and smiled; they were happy, I could read it all over their faces.

Walking back towards them I sat down in the same position they were both sitting in; cross-legged. I could feel the air slowly growing tense and I knew exactly what they wanted to ask me, the main question being _'why?'_ but I knew they wouldn't ever ask me, until I brought it up myself.

That is the one thing I admire in my two friends more than anything, the fact that they won't ask me anything for the sake of my feelings, despite the curious nature I know they both still have.

Clearing my throat a bit, to ease the tension, both Sora and Riku looked up at me expectantly. Blushing in response as I hadn't anything to say necessarily, I said the first thing which came to my mind, "So, who wants breakfast?"

_'Breakfast?__ Who wants breakfast?! What the hell kind of question was that. I'm hopeless!'_

My thoughts were interrupted by a deep growling from someone's stomach. No, correction, _my _stomach. I wasn't sure if my blush could have depended anymore; but judging by the look on my two friends' faces my face was probably a deep crimson.

Riku always being the smug one _couldn't_ leave this as an opportunity to stay quiet, "Kairi, why don't we get you some breakfast before your stomach starts doing all the talking for you. What do you say?"

I could feel my deepening blush creeping down to my neck and I nodded in response not wanting to make any more stupid comments towards my friends.

_'Any more stupid comments towards my friends?__ Why should I have to impress them? They like me for who I am don't they?' _

The two boys got up, and Sora came towards me offering his hand to help me up. I accepted his hand and marveled silently at the speed he picked me up, '_he's become so strong!' _

As always, I managed to get caught up in my thoughts when I tripped over my feet falling directly into Sora's chest; a very muscular chest which has probably seen a lot of work over the past few years. Looking up towards him, he had a slightly sheepish look on his face; I could see that his cheeks were turning slightly pink.

Looking towards the door I saw Riku with a very amused look on his face, a smug grin adorned helped this look.

Gasping slightly realizing the rather romantic looking stance we were in, I cleared my throat, and although this embrace was wonderfully warm, I knew I had to find my way to the kitchen and feed my friends; and save myself from any further embarrassment.

Turning away from Sora and walking towards Riku and the door I was convinced there was no other way I could embarrass myself in front of my two friends.

_'But it felt so right, being in his arms, I could stay there forever.'_

"All right, so onwards to the kitchen!" Pointing ahead in a straight direction, in reality, I had no idea where I was going as when I was like _that_, I never ate anything.

We walked and we walked until I came to a rather obvious statement, '_I can't tell them I don't know where we are, that we're lost, they'll just think of me as a bigger fool. Sora looked so embarrassed when I was in his arms; if that's not a hint, I don't know what is.'_

Turning around to my friends I admitted to them I had no idea where I was going and they just laughed. We continued walking down the corridors we somehow managed to make our way to the darkened doorway with the large statues.

Sighing to myself rather loudly I mused my thoughts out loud, not exactly wanting to, "why is it when I'm always hopelessly lost, I always manage to arrive at these doors! It never fails!"

Opening the old doors, the large room was still in a dismantled state and the smell of moth balls and musk entered my nostrils.

'_Yuck! It smells dreadful in here, as though there hasn't been anyone living in here for hundreds of years._'

I turned around to face both Sora and Riku only to be surprised. Their faces were filled with undeniable amounts of glee and happiness. Sora's eyes were dancing around the room trying to absorb all of the sites all at once whereas Riku's eyes trailed each and every pillar until I saw his eyes find my very favourite edition within the room; the fountain.

I watched him walk towards the fountain, his eyes filled with mirth and wonder.

"Sora! Hey Sora! Come look at this fountain, it's _beautiful_!" And as you may have guessed, Sora as always trailed behind Riku's words like the two boys I fondly remember within the Destiny Islands.

I walked over towards the fountain to meet my two favored people in the world. They were leaning over the basin's edge trying to clear away the ivy and plant growth from its form.

"Kairi, have you seen this fountain before! It's extravagant; it's even prettier than the waterfall at home!" Sora chattered excitedly.

Almost rolling my eyes towards this comment; although it was true; in spite of the ivy and newly decaying marble, it was incredibly beautiful fountain, even now.

'_You're beautiful too. Your eyes are the depths of your soul and I just want to plunge within them and learn everything you know. I want to soak up every miniscule detail about your features. I want to know everything that has happened.'_

I watched my two friends intently as they uncovered the solemn looking angels fighting from the freedom of their unseen perils. When they looked upon the Paopu Fruit the two of them went silent and barely said anything for a rather long time. It was confusing at first, however their excited chatter continued like two hyper school boys gushing over the newest wooden sword.

I loved my friends and I always would; no matter what could happen. We have been through the worst; nothing can harm us. _He_ can't harm us.

I watched them circle the fountain; they inspected it for a long time – but I didn't mind; I was with them again and the whole world could stop if it wanted. Frankly, I could care less; I was with my friends once more.

"Sora, Riku?" They both looked up at me; Sora had pieces of leaves stuck in his hair and Riku was completely covered in dirt and grime, "what do you say we head back towards my room, it's a little late for breakfast or even lunch, but we can all catch up. I've missed you two."

Their faces lit up at the proclamation of going back to the room, they walked over to me and we left the large ballroom. Sora and Riku chatted all about the fountain and contemplated all the possible meanings that it could have. Giggling silently to myself, I was thrilled that over all of this time they were still young at heart. They hadn't changed.

'_They are still the boys I've grown to love_.'

As we walked onward I heard the boys exclaiming a number of times over the architecture or the arched doorways. I almost felt like I was a tour guide and this was my group. I couldn't help but giggle again at this silly thought, however neither boy noticed.

It seems that ever since they've come back, I've been more at ease than I could ever imagine; which is true, I'm laughing at ridiculous things, but I don't mind. However, I do wonder what they've been up to this entire time, where were they? Were they in this castle – or maybe somewhere else?

I spoke for the first time when I realized that Sora and Riku had stopped chattering excitedly like squirrels and were on the ground staring rather intently.

"Sora, Riku, what are you looking at?"

They both looked up at me, still caked in dirt and leaves. I'm not entirely sure if you can be caked in leaves, however Sora still had them tangled in his hair. They both whispered to themselves and then pulled out the tiny trinket they had discovered. It was a small item, no bigger than a hand.

'_A mirror?_'

Looking at the item more closely, I noticed it was in fact my tiny little mirror which showed me so much. Lowering my eyes slightly it also reminded me of the time that Ansem showed me a picture of Sora and that _girl. _I knew in my heart now that that was not true, but it still hurt to remember it. Picking up the mirror, I kept it in my hands, although it was such a grievous item, I still had a slight passion for the tiny trinket.

"Hey! My mirror, I'll take that! Oh, I haven't seen this in absolute ages. I've missed it."

I've forgotten how beautiful it is; it still mystifies me; even now.

The boys had a slight look of shock that graced their faces over my sudden excited nature.

We were nearly at my room and Riku spoke up requesting that, "you know, we'll never get anything accomplished at this rate, how about we keep going? I think I know where we are. Come, come, follow me you two! But I don't want to hear any kissing or anything okay?"

I could feel my face turning deep rouge, glancing over at Sora; his face was doing very much the same thing. We are both easily embarrassed, Sora and I. I think that's what I like the most about him; that he is easy to read, and his feelings are on his sleeve at all times. Well, maybe that isn't what I like the _most_ about him, but I really do like that trait about him.

The three of us walked in silence until we arrived at my room; when we entered something felt strange. The room lost its coldness, the room looked much smaller and much more solitary than I remember it. It was almost as though I was seeing it for the very first time.

The tiny mirror was still in my hands, walking over toward my chair, I placed the mirror down gently not wanting it to shatter into a million pieces; even now.

We all sat down in a circle, much like girls do when they are playing childish pre-teen games. Similarly to these games, we would be sharing the truth and would be more than likely daring when it came to our questions. It was inevitable, I wanted to know what happened to Sora and Riku; and they wanted to know why I did what I did. I knew it, and they knew it.

I'm not entirely sure how long we sat there, staring into our hands; sheepishly awaiting someone to say something, _anything._ It felt like forever, but then our natural leader, Riku, broke the silence. I think we were all grateful.

Taking a deep breath before he started, it almost seemed as though Riku was steadying himself for what he was about to say, "Look Kairi, we all deserve to be honest with each other, right?"

He paused, presumably for me to answer his question, so I gave him a slight nod and he continued. Glancing over at Sora, his face was almost . . . sad? Looking back at Riku, he looked frightened, almost worried to tell me what they've been through; but Riku was a person never to let his guard down, even now.

"Kairi, Sora and I, we've been through a lot. After the sealing of Kingdom Hearts, everything changed; and very rapidly at that. The worlds had become disconnected and from what I could see, the Light of Kingdom Hearts brightened to the point where it was almost blinding. But then, something happened. Something I'm still not sure _how _it happened. The Light began to fade. At first it was barely noticeable, the Light slightly less blinding, but as the days and months went by, the Light continued to diminish before Kingdom Hearts was once again shroud in the Darkness. "

He paused, allowing me to retain all of this information. I thought over the years that I was alone, as the slight depression and anxiety of missing my friends darkened my heart. Is that why the Light of Kingdom Hearts disappeared entirely? All the other Princesses of Heart were happy, their lives were restored as they once knew them, and however, I was the only one whose life was not a bushel of roses. Did I unknowingly bring upon the Darkness?

"Riku, go on, she needs to know." Sora spoke up for the first time since we visited the fountain. His voice was dripping with sadness. I couldn't begin to think why he would be disappointed in whatever Riku was about to tell me. He was happy now wasn't he? What happened in the past _was_ the past right?

Sighing to himself, Riku's face twisted and contorted in a strange fashion, he continued, "Well, eventually all of Kingdom Hearts became inflamed in the Darkness. Ansem had long left my body and I was left there to recuperate. Although I was somewhat stronger than what I had been, it was hard as the Darkness was all around me. There was nothing I could do to escape it; however I refused to allow it to take over my body.

"The very thought of maybe someday getting out of that Hellhole alive kept me going from day to day, until I found another. Whist I was searching through the endless abyss of Darkness there he was; the one who saved me: Sora. When we found each other, we stayed with each other. We hunted the Heartless and scavenged for any food we could possibly find. As the days passed, I knew something was happening to Sora's heart, I _knew_ he wasn't used to the Darkness."

I knew something happened to Sora. Something. Riku's voice wavered ever so slightly on the word '_knew_' but my question was what?

"Riku, go on, I need to know." I ushered him on.

"Anyhow, as time passed, Sora's personality began to change, and not for the better. One day when I least expected it," sighing to himself, I noticed him look towards Sora, who just nodded, "he stabbed me with the Keyblade for the food he thought I was hording from him. When I awoke, we were in the prison cells of the castle. Sora will have to tell you how we got here, as, well, I just don't know."

I felt like my whole world was spinning. I could taste the wicked bile that was slowly rising to my throat; I tried to focus my attention on my folded hands, only to notice how much they were shaking. That can't be true! Sora would never do that to anyone; let alone one of his best friends!

Looking up at Sora, I could read the sadness and despair all over his face; when I saw this façade, I knew in my heart it was true.

'_I don't want to believe this. Oh God, I don't want to believe this!'_ Those words were the only thing I could think of.

They must have noticed my sad expression because they both hugged me tightly; although it was an awkward hug as we were all sitting on the floor.

Sora broke the silence, after an incredible silence, "Kairi, look, I don't know what came over me. When I was _there_, I wasn't myself. I'm healed, I've been brought back to the Light, and I will never be consumed again."

I felt tears flowing over my cheeks, I couldn't help it; this was just all too shocking. I felt Sora's rather calloused thumb gently wipe the falling tears from my face. I knew in my heart that it wasn't his fault. The Darkness does not allow those who experience it to act themselves. I should know that firsthand. I took the life of another human being. Although Ansem was a monster, I will still regret that day for the rest of my life.

Looking up at Sora; his face was filled with concern. Smiling sadly; I nodded to him, "I know Sora. I know. I know that you'd never hurt another individual. That's not you; that's not the man I fell in love with."

Gasping slightly, I was shocked that I just put my heart on my sleeve and so openly admitted my feelings for him.

Smiling to himself, Sora just looked at me with an accepting face and visibly relaxed. The moment was ruined by Riku making fake retching noises. Sighing to myself, I knew Riku was upset, but these actions did show that he was accepting of us.

Sighing happily to myself, I love saying that; o_f us._

Riku's face turned grim and serious and soon the aura of the room changed significantly. It seemed to me that with Riku doing all the talking, I _knew_ what topic was coming; it was easier for all of us to get everything right in the open.

"Kairi, I think you need to tell us why." Riku said simply. He didn't need to say anymore, we all knew what he meant.

"It's only fair to explain to you both what happened." I started. This was going to be incredibly hard. Probably one of the most difficult things I would have to endure, but I knew I had to; for all of our sakes.

I went on, "after Kingdom Hearts all I could think about is how much I missed you; both of you. As the long months passed all I could think of is how wonderful it would be to see you once more; no matter what condition I had to be in to see you. One day, Ansem came into my home, and everything changed."

I explained to the two of them the horrible stomach pains I would endure and the Inner Voice. I went through my story in great detail. Neither of them interrupted me as I spoke. I told them everything from the first moment I entered Hallow Bastion until I found the two of them in the prison cellars.

What had confused the three of us was the person who was my savior back in the Destiny Islands. I remember his voice so vividly. He promised that no one could hurt me. We thought that maybe the King had been watching out for me all these longs years in Spirit. Unfortunately Sora told me that he had died in a long and tiring battle a year prior to this date.

That made sense since I hadn't started hearing the Inner Voice until about a year ago. Sora also told me that soon after the _incident _with Riku that one day both he and Riku were transported against their will into enslavement. They were tortured for endless hours in those cellars. However, they refused to give up, and both hoped that one day they would both see the light of day and myself.

The three of us caught up on everything. Sora mentioned he still had the Keyblade. He allowed it to materialize and there sitting in his hand was the one he named, _Oathkeeper__._ It was the Keyblade which Sora and I had created together in the underground waterway of Traverse Town so many years ago.

Once Sora had brought out the Keyblade, although it was hard not to look at its beauty and stunning design; what attracted us all was a shining light coming from the tiny armchair by the window. It appeared that the mirror was almost attracted to the positive energy seeping from the Keyblade.

The three of us instinctively walked towards the radiantly glimmering mirror; it's golden light basking all throughout the room. As I neared the object, I picked it up, half-expecting it to burn me, however it was quite cool. Once I was looking into the glass there was the picture of our Islands. I looked at my two friends; who both wore the same confused, yet excited expression and smiled. As we looked into the mirror, we could see that it was nighttime, the entire Island asleep oblivious to this intrusion of privacy.

From all of the corners of the room, it seemed like there was something, or someone watching. I could feel something's presence in the room, the hairs on my neck standing on end.

Hearing a soft murmur, I turned around to see the silhouette of the beloved Mouse King. Bowing lowly to show my respect to him, he shook his head to stop me. Hearing tiny gasps, I could tell that both Riku and Sora had now realized what had taken my attention away from the mirror.

"My friends, do not look so frightened. I have come to put your hearts at ease. You had all gone through amazing journeys, some regretful," he looked at both I and Riku, "and some heroic," here he looked at Sora, "I've come for a short time to answer your questions. These are questions I feel that you need answering. Kairi, as you and your friends have expected I was there so many nights protecting you as best I could. Keeping Ansem at bay. The Darkness he was trying to feed into your heart is what made you fall unconscious so many times."

That makes sense; it often felt as though I was going through an internal war, when apparently that wasn't far from the truth.

The fallen ruler continued, "This will bring solidarity and peace to your hearts my warriors," this comment was directed toward Sora and Riku; "You were both, although it seems that it was the work of destiny, it was I who made sure you crossed paths. I knew in my heart once the two of you would find Kairi and save her heart from being destroyed if you two were able to meet."

The King stopped here, allowing this information to sink in. It was a lot to swallow, all the information we were telling each other, and were being told. Silence enveloped the room for several minutes until the King continued.

"It was I who created this mirror as well," The ruler said, holding up the mirror for all of us to see, "and it is this same mirror which will allow you to return home. Your home as you remember it is only an arms length away. I assume you all want to return to your home, correct?" Obviously surprised by the numerous different responses that only three people could make the King smiled.

Walking over towards us, the spirit of King Mickey positioned us so we were all facing each other, in sort of a triangular shape. We were all to hold hands, and it slightly reminded me of playing '_Ring-a-round-a-rosy_' as a child. The King had placed the mirror in front of us. While it was still glowing though not as brightly as before, it appeared to be levitating as if by magic, every now and then bobbing and swaying by an unfelt wind.

"There is one thing I want to ask you, you are positive you all want to go home? I know this must sound silly, however, things might not be completely as you of all people, Kairi, will remember them." We all agreed, yet begged to be transported home, and the King continued his speech, "then my friends, close your eyes and imagine your homeland. Remember, to the best of your ability, the feeling of the sand between your toes and the salty wind on your face. Remember the things you took for granted."

I closed my eyes tightly as the King instructed and imagined myself as a child writing on the walls of the Secret Place. I remember drawing the picture of Sora and I sharing a Paopu Fruit. I remember loving the sound of the seagulls in the morning squawking hungrily at the boats of the fishermen.

As I imagined these times passed, I could no longer hear the voice of the Mouse King ushering us all on. Opening my eyes, I found that the three of us had in fact returned home. There we were, in the Secret Place, standing in our tripod-looking position, the mirror losing its radiance; fading into time and space.

The air was cold, but I was happier than words can even begin to express. Sora and Riku were both looking equally exhausted; I could only imagine I looked the very same way. The three of us sat down on the sandy floor.

"Should we just sleep here tonight before we find everyone?" This was my suggestion, because, sand or no sand, I wanted to sleep. I realized I hadn't had a decent night's sleep since the day the Heartless first attacked so long ago.

The boys nodded their agreement and we all found ourselves in the land of dreams.

I awoke the next morning hearing the ocean crashing up upon the shoreline. Smiling to myself, I sat up, quietly noting the gritty sand taste in my mouth. From far away I could hear someone calling our names.

As I looked toward Sora and Riku, who were still sleeping; oblivious to the person, or maybe even people calling our names, I stretched my legs, walking out of the Secret Place.

'_Strange,' _I thought silently to myself, '_I feel smaller, when I was here last, I was nearly bumping my head on the tunnel out, now I can barely reach the ceiling.'_

I walked out of the Secret Place only to find my childhood friends Wakka, Selphie and Tidus running up towards me, worried expressions adorning their youthful faces.

Wakka sprinted up towards me looking rather furious, "Kairi! Where were you three? Your parents have been calling every other parent on the Island! They were worried sick about you ---" Wakka was interrupted by Selphie.

"And so were we you know! How could you guys brave such a scary storm! And for what, to save your raft? Have you no brains in there?"

Tidus just nodded the entire time, until Selphie finished, "Well, let's go guys, we'll tell everyone we found you guys sleeping in the Secret Place. It's a wonder that you three aren't sick! At least, you don't look sick."

And with that the three turned around running towards their boats.

Walking back towards the Secret Place, I found the boys were just waking up from their night's rest.

"Good morning you two; you'll never believe what I just heard. Apparently, the storm which happened here before Kingdom Hearts, well, by the sounds of it, this is the day _after._"

That news certainly woke them up; just as it had me.

It was Sora who summed up all our thoughts in one sentence, "So this is what King Mickey meant, Kingdom Hearts, although it _did_ happen, in a sense it didn't happen, we've been transported to the day after what should have been Kingdom Hearts right?"

We had all decided that although Sora had saved the Universe from certain destruction, we were given an even greater gift; the gift to live our lives once and for all as children, the way children should. However, it felt almost strange, to think that although our adventures did happen we weren't in need to redo them. I thought about this fact several times throughout the day, but it still seemed strange to me.

Later that day, Sora, Riku and I all shared a Paopu Fruit, so we would, no matter what, be united forever. Although we were certain that no matter what our souls and hearts all would be intertwined forever, we had a bond that nothing could break; we _were _meant to be children again; we were playing it safe by eating a Paopu.

After we shared the Paopu Fruit, Riku left Sora and I to go on his Island like old times, and it was just the two of us in the Secret Place. The day passed quickly and soon enough, it was night once more. From what we saw, no one on the Islands acted as though we never left, that technically we had literally gone through space and time and Sora had saved the universe from destruction. It was nice.

Sora pulled two items out of his pocket, another Paopu Fruit and a jar filled with fireflies. Pulling the top of the fireflies off, they danced around the Secret Place, and around Sora and I.

"Kairi, I would be honoured if you would share a Paopu with me." Sora said to me, looking directly into my eyes.

I could feel my eyes wanting to brim over with tears of joy; however I didn't want to cry. This was beautiful; everything was perfect. The fireflies' light made the shadows dance in a ballet of light and shadow, the shadows moving gracefully about the room.

"Sora, this is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. But I'm curious, where did you get the fireflies from?" I couldn't hold my curiosity in much longer.

Sora just laughed lightly, "Oh Kairi, Riku gave them to me, he said, '_you never know when you want to sweep a girl off her feet you know.' _I wasn't entirely sure what he meant, but I think this is just what he was hinting at."

I couldn't help but giggle at his naivity, even now. Everything in my life at this exact moment was perfect. I was with my two best friends in my home and with the boy I love more than anything.

"Sora, I would love more than anything to share a Paopu Fruit with you."

So there we sat, two lovers in the sand sharing a mystical fruit which would be the beginning into a new chapter in my life; a life I could never dream of. This new life of mine was the fairy tale I had always secretly wanted, and the one person I love more than life itself would be there beside me to share it with me until the end of time.

The End.

* * *

Final Authors Note:

Ahhhhhhhhhh! (cries) It's over! How can it be over? I loved writing this story so much, but I'm happy for all of you that I have in fact completed it. I'm not sure how crazy my year is going to be this year, so at least you have some closure right? I've decided against making an epilogue unfortunately, because everything I would have said was pretty much in those last two sentences. I felt as though it might feel a little redundant, which is why I decided against it.

I know this wasn't one of those epic fictions which became over one-hundred thousand words and had hundreds and hundreds of reviews, but you guys made this fic what it is; although short compared to the _long_ fics, you guys are the ones who inspired me to make it how you see it.

I've said it at least forty times yet I can't even begin to express how thankful I am that you all made this story a success. Words cannot explain the pure happiness I felt every single time I read one of your inspiring reviews. I want to make one special shout out before I go onto a long spiel:

Annie, thank you so much. If it weren't for you, I would have quit long ago and wouldn't have met such wonderful friends from the world of fanfiction (dot) net. If there is anyone who likes this story, thank Annie (_Lithe_) because for a while, she was my only reviewer, and I didn't want to disappoint her, so I updated the fic for her. I don't know how to thank you enough. I'll put my all into the fic we are writing together, I know it isn't much, but maybe this can go as a certain repayment for my unending gratitude. This isn't to say I'm more thankful towards Annie than anyone else, it was her though that kept me working on this fic that's all, I hope no one falls under that impression or anything. =)

I will continue writing, but most likely one-shots for a long while. I'm not sure how much work I'll have ahead of me next year, so I don't want to leave anyone hanging.

Thank you again, I love you all (hugs)

Candace xoxoxo

_Oh, thanks for proofing this once again Brody (hugs)_


End file.
